Ever Fallen in Love?
by DracoMalfoy-sexgod88
Summary: Lily Evans is made Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. She is dating one the hottest guys in the school, but what happens after a drunken night with a certain messy haired boy.......James Potter?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters. The rest is up to the wonderful J.K Rowling**

Hope you enjoy!

Lily Evans was making her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room after what she thought was the most productive evening of studying in the Library when she ran into none other than James Potter. Lily thought to herself "_God this is all I need!" _What the hell did he want? Lily had always thought of Potter as being an arrogant, self obsessed jerk. Lily was not in the mood for him hitting on her for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Hey Lily Flower" James said hopefully. Every time he seen Lily it just seemed to brighten up his day and couldn't help put on his smile.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily glared as she new what was coming, especially when he smiled at her like that.

"Well …..to start of with the name is James"

"OK _James_ what do you want?" she hastily spat back at him

"I was wondering …well maybe… you might want to go to Hogsmade with me?" he could see that she was most definitely going to give him a piece of her mind. However James loved her fiery temper, God her loved everything about her.

"How many times Potter? … Huh. My answer is still the same as today and for the other 78 times you have asked me out. No Potter. NO"

He had had enough with attempting to at least be her friend. He was sick of her blowing up in his face, sick of her rejecting him every time. Making him feel as if she wouldn't give him the time of day. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't she just give him a chance to see what he was really like? It was enough no more Lily Evans.

"You know what _Evans _I give in. I really do. All I wanted was to at least take you out one time, just one" he held one finger up in front of her face "so you could see I'm not what you think I am, but no that's not good enough for you is it?. You will never need to put up with me annoying you ever again _Evans _I have had enough. I hate you"

Lily was shocked that he had just said to her. He had never spoken to her like that before, never. All the time he had claimed he loved her and then he cracks in front of her. She opened her mouth to retort, but all she could say was "Finally". Was he really giving up on her? Did he hate her? What would life be like without James Potter constantly annoying her? One word came to Lily's mind HEAVEN.

James headed off in the opposite direction he was probably going to find some girl to relive tension from his argument with her no doubt. All she wanted to do was go up to her dormitory and sleep, Yes that's all she wanted sleep. As she rounded the corner there was a gang of Slytherins hanging around the corridor most likely looking for some prey. Lily was hoping she could get past without anything being said, she had had enough for one night. Too late

"Well well well if it isn't our little mudblood" she heard from someone in the crowd. She turned to see who had spoken those words and she came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Shut you mouth _Snape" _with these words Snape reached out to touch Lily's face, but just has he was about to reach for her she pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me"

"Or else? What you going to doEvans?" Lily could hear the other Slytherins snigger at Snape taunting her.

"Well you see this little badge?" she pointed at her prefects badge pinned upon the front of her robes "this could put you in a week's worth detention"

"Wow do you honestly think that will scare me? Detention oooohhhh scary. Some one must have taken their brave pills today" once again the Slytherins laughed at Snape tormenting Lily. Lily had almost reached boiling point. She plunged her hands into her robes in search for her wand.

"No one around Evans who is going to help you?" Snape was taken aback with how quickly Lily had reacted. Her wand was trusted in his face ready to hex him when a voice from behind Snape spoke.

"Severus enough. Leave her alone" Lily looked over Snape's shoulder to see from whom the voice came from. There stood a tall, lean figure with blonde shiny hair. "_Malfoy" _she thought. _Why on earth is he sticking up for me?_

"What do you mean _leave her alone_ she is only a mudblood Lucius?"

Lily was grateful for Malfoy stick up for her she really was but she couldn't help wonder why. Why would someone like him stick up for someone like her? Without realising Lily said out loud "I don't need _your _help". In reality she really did, she didn't want to be beaten up by Snape or anyone

"Evans you need all the help you can get. No one is around and you don't want anything unnecessary to happen now do you?" Lily shook her head as she looked in those cool grey eyes, which seemed full of sympathy. "Well then I suggest you go now".

Lily had never been more relieved to get back to the common room. She never even noticed her friends sitting waiting for her to get back, she rushed straight up to her dormitory and into bed thinking everything will be all right in the morning.

Lily's alarm went off at 7.00 am sharp the next morning. All the other girls were still in there bed sound asleep. This was the perfect time in the morning to get up as the rest were still sleeping and she was always the first in the shower and never had to worry about having a cold shower. The events of last night were still vivid in Lily's mind - James giving up on her and Malfoy sticking up for her - she pushed them aside thinking they will die down. By the time Lily got out of the shower the other girls were up and queuing up at the bathroom door waiting for it to become vacant.

Lily was one of the last girls out the dormitory all except Lissa. Lissa was one of Lily's best friends and one of the most innocent of them all - well except Lily her self. She was small with long brown hair and vivid big brown eyes. She was the one Lily could talk to about anything and everything; she had knew Lissa since they were little girls.

"Hey Lils. What's up? We waited up for you"

"Oh yeah sorry I was just really tired" Lily lied

"What's he done now?" Lissa was always good at seeing right through Lily.

"Who? Nothing I was just tired honestly"

"You're lying to me Lily and believe you me I am going to find out" Lissa sat on her bed watching Lily walking around the room trying to find her wand, but it was a lost cause.

"Accio Lily's wand" a wand came flying from under the bed straight into Lissa's hand.

"Thanks"

"Listen Lily, why don't we have a girls night? What do you say?" Lissa knew how to push Lily's buttons. Lily couldn't resist a girl's night she loved them. It was a chance to get all the new gossip and discuss who one another had their eye on.

"Will there be chocolate?" Lily questioned Lissa with enthusiasm

"Of course" smiling she knew what Lily was about to ask next she always did.

"And alcohol?"

"Naturally" she said smiling.

"You always know how to cheer me up" which was true being friends with Lily for all these years she always without a doubt knew how to cheer her up. After a warm hug between two best friends they departed for breakfast.

The Great Hall was as loud as expected on a Friday: people talking about plans for the weekend; who their going to Hogsmade with and general all round laughter. Tomorrow would be the last Hogsmade visit of the year before they went into 6th year. It was a day where the Marauders did their biggest prank of the year usually on Snape. Lily noticed her other two friends Alice and Mary who were always first to breakfast without a doubt they were worse than men. This was their only fault like Lily and Lissa they were undoubtedly the prettiest girls in the school. Lily and Lissa took there seats next to there friends and joined the conversation about Potters new flavour of the week. Lily was shocked to see that sitting next to Potter was a girl with long blonde hair and enough make up that would do her a life time. Lily noticed that's the girl was Siobhan Abbot from Hufflepuff. "_I guess he really has moved on". _Lily thought what it would be like to date Potter "_What am I thinking I don't want to date Potter". _

"Em Hello Lily" Alice waved her hand in front of Lily's face to get her attention. Lily realised she had not listened to the conversation at hand and was busy watching James and his new "girlfriend"

"What" Lily snapped out of her dazed as soon as she seen Alice's hand in her face.

"What were you staring at?" as Mary probed Lily

"Nothing. Why?" Lily felt her cheeks go red and started to panic

"Are you sure?" Lissa questioned Lily

"Yeah. So party tonight girls what do you say?" Lily came up with desperately trying to change the subject.

"Definitely" they all said in unison.

After a long discussion about the party plans and plans for Hogsmade tomorrow they departed the Hall and headed back to the common room before first period. Lily spotted Malfoy in front of her and hurried trying to catch up with him.

"HEY MALFOY WAIT UP" Malfoy turned round to see where the voice had come from and seen Lily running in his direction. This was going to be all too easy for Malfoy.

Lily ran towards Malfoy without even saying to her friends to wait up. After leaving them, the last sentence she heard was "Did we miss something". She didn't care she needed to talk to Him

"How can I help you Lily" she was shocked at her first name coming from his mouth. He was always the one tormenting her about being a "mudblood". Also Malfoy was one of the hottest guys in school - her friends said so themselves - and for him to say her name was sort of a privilege.

"I…I just wanted t…to apologise for last night. I was upset and Snape made it worse" Lily stuttered as she looked into those deep grey eyes.

"It's fine honestly. Forget about it"

"Thanks" feeling relieved she turned to head back to the common room.

"Lily" god how she loved to hear him say her name. She blushed and turned to face him.

"Yeah"

"I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmade tomorrow?" _"OMG did Lucius Malfoy just ask me out? How could I say no to that?" _

"With you" she was so shocked that that's all that came out her mouth. "_Of course with him idiot who else is standing in front of you?" "Oh shut up". _She argued with her mind.

Malfoy could see the puzzling look on her face. He would not let this chance ruin things for him.

"Just to show there is no hard feelings".

"Yeah. Ok." she said slightly disappointed. "Why not?"

Malfoy leaned in and gave her a slight peck on the cheek it felt amazing. As he left her hand went up to the spot where his lips were previously. He looked at her arms and there they were goose bumps. She had never had goose bumps when a boy had kissed her before this was going to be different she could tell. She turned and rushed to tell her friends what had just happened, but as she turned round she came face to face with ……………James.

Authors Note: This is my first ever fan fic so a little constructive critism wont go a miss

Please Review


	2. Heading Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

Thanks everyone for reviewing it was a real good start. Here you go another chapter enjoy

**Chapter 1**

"_Well this is it. Last year" _Lily thought to herself as she looked at the bright red shiny engine. This year was her last year at Hogwarts and she hoped it would be the best yet. Little did Lily know that it would indeed be a memorable one. Lily had been made Head Girl her mother and father were over the moon, they may not understand her world but they knew that Head Girl was quite an achievement. Lily's sister, Petunia, on the other hand had not been so happy about her sisters achievement she had seen it as a way for her parents to complain that she wasn't like Lily. The one thing Lily hated about the summers was that she had to spend them with Petunia continuously teasing her about her magical world calling her a "freak" and "weirdo". Lily was glad she was going back to Hogwarts she would be with her best friends and most handsome boyfriend. Most people would say some of the girls were jealous of Lily at Hogwarts for one she was one of the most beautiful girls in the place, she has three of the most loyal friends and she is going out with one of _the _hottest guys Hogwarts has ever seen. She had everything.

As Lily stared at the engine she let out a slight sigh this would be the last time she would travel to Hogwarts by this train. She had never really thought of it before she was going to miss the excitement around Platform 9 ¾ when leaving for another year.

"Hey. Lily. Lily" she heard someone shout from the crowd. She was looking around but couldn't see anyone but then the familiar jet black hair from her friend Alice. Before Lily got a chance to talk to Alice she had grabbed Lily into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello to you to Alice".

"How have you been?"

"Oh you know same old same old. Went on holiday, got a boyfriend, got drunk and par-" Alice began almost reciting her whole holiday to Lily.

"We freeze did you say you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I think I did" Alice replied to Lily cheekily

"You little minx" Lily said in her best American accent

"Wait. What? Who is a minx" came a voice from behind Lily. She whizzed round to find her other two friends Lissa and Mary.

"Well dearies our little Alice here has got herself a boyfriend and kept it quiet" as she draped her arms over her two friends shoulders.

"Oh you have have you" Mary said as she eyed Alice who was trying her hardest not to laugh

"C'mon lets get on the train and we can discuss this further" Lissa said as she pushed her friend onto the train to find a compartment.

"Here is empty" suggested Lissa as she pushed her friends into the compartment.

"Why the sudden rush?" Mary asked as she tried to straighten her self out after being pushed and pulled by her little friend.

"Didn't want us being overheard that's all" Lissa lied. As she sat in one of the vacant seats next to Alice.

"I don't believe you. What's wrong with you?" Lily asked quite concerned about her friend but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to hear.

"Fine I may as well tell you before you hear it from anyone else" she paused for a moment to comply herself then resumed " My mum and dad decided to go for a second honeymoon type thing and left me with my aunt Dorea and uncle Charlus."

"So?" Alice asked trying to pry more information

"Will you let me finish?" Lissa snapped giving Alice a warning look "Well ….. Sirius was there"

"Hang on you mean Sirius Black. But why was he at your aunt's house?" Lily said slightly confused.

"Dorea and Charlus last name is Potter." judging by the looks on her friend faces they had obviously clicked onto the fact that she was indeed related to James Potter " Well Sirius lives with them"

"So what does this story have to do with -" Mary was cut off by an intruder into their compartment.

"Hey girlies what's happening up in here?" there it stood Sirius Black looking as handsome as ever. His hair just dangling in front of his face.

"Talk about shit" Lily spat hastily. She knew full well that where ever there was Sirius Black there was James Potter. Without warning there he was Lily's eyes shot open as she noticed the shiny badge on James's robes. He was Head Boy what was this world coming too?

"Now now Evans enough of that language or I will ask our Head Boy here" he patted James on the back and his smile suddenly appeared "to chose a suitable form of punishment"

"I would love to see him try to punish the Head Girl" her temper rising causing her to stand up and was ready for whatever Black threw at her. Her friends realised she was getting angry and knew she had to get it out her system otherwise she could be in a mood for up to two days.

"Will you two give it a break" came a small voice from the corner. Lily noticed it was from Lissa and seen the sadness in her big brown eyes. Lily sat back down and pulled out her book. Books were one of the things that could ever calm Lily down.

"Sorry baby. Honestly I didn't mean anything. She started it" Sirius whined and pointed at Lily.

"Its ok." she smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the lips. Everyone except James in the compartment stared at the couple who didn't even notice everyone staring at them.

"Did we miss something?" Mary asked breaking the silence.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she stared lovely at Sirius who mouthed the word "sorry" to his brown eyed girl "Sirius was staying at my aunt's house and we got close. Then one night he asked me out and I said yes."

"Well obviously" Lily said from behind her book.

"Mind if we sit in her with you angel" Sirius asked Lissa.

"If it's ok with the rest of you?"

"I don't mind" blurted out Mary. Lissa laughed as she knew full well why she wanted the boys joining them.

"I'm going to meet Frank anyway" Alice nonchalantly replied

"So it's Frank Longbottom then?" Mary said as she raised an eyebrow. Alice left without saying anything except blushing as she left.

"Lily?" Lissa looked her best friend in the eye.

"Do what you want I am going to meet Lucius for half an hour then I need to go to the Prefects meeting" Lily put her book away and headed for the door.

"Potter" she said

"Yes Evans" he said smiling at her.

"Will you get out my way so I can get by?" she asked not letting herself look him in the eye.

"Em….. Sure. See you at the meeting" staring at Lily leaving the compartment.

"Prongs don't you have a girlfriend?" his best friend asked. James not listening as he was stood looking at the spot where Lily had once been.

"Yeah. I actually should be heading off to see her" snapping out of his daze and leaving. Lissa and Sirius were cuddled up on one end of the compartment and there was Remus and Mary talking about Lily and Lucius's relationship.

Meanwhile Lily was busy looking for Lucius's compartment which turned out was practically near the Prefects compartment. She slid the door open to find Lucius sitting there with Snape, McNair, Nott and Avery. "_This was going to be a long journey" she_ thought to herself, these were not the people she wished to spend the train journey with. Luckily it was only for half an hour.

"Hey Lils" cheerfully Lucius greeted his lovely girlfriend.

"Hey" she greeted him with a passionate kiss. She loved the way he kissed her; she had always felt tingles running down her spine whenever he touched her. This never happened this time something was wrong. But yet she still continued kissing him.

"Get a room" suggested Snape

"Nice to see you too" blatantly ignoring Snapes comment and talking to his girlfriend.

"Well I won't see you in a while. I have a Prefects meeting. Then a meeting with Dumbeldore. I might not see you until tomorrow night or maybe later" informing Malfoy of her plans

"As if we needed to know all that" Snape snidely commented again.

"What is your problem?" Lily said staring him right in the eye.

"That's enough both of you" Lucius finally cracking. He had had enough of them constantly arguing.

"Its fine I need to go anyway. See you later" she gave him another kiss and left the compartment.

"What is taking so long? Surely your task is nearly complete?" Avery questioned Malfoy

"If it's any of your business, which it is not. Yes it's nearly done. She would do anything I say she is nearly in my control" advising his friends no to worry.

_James's POV_

As he found Siobhan's compartment James could help think what this year would be like working with Lily. Would she see him for himself? Would she at least stop shouting at him so they could at least get on? _Don't be so stupid Prong's she hates you._

As James entered the compartment he barely had time to close the door, Siobhan had jumped up from her seat and grabbed him into a hug. All her friend in the compartment giggled.

"Hey Jamie" if it was one thing he couldn't stand was being called "Jamie" especially from her.

"Hey"

"I missed my little Jamie" she pouted. James winced at how unusually high her voice had went and put on a fake smile

"Let me make you feel better then" he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. As he kissed her he felt absolutely nothing not a single feeling. In a way he was only with Siobhan because he knew he could get it anytime he wanted. He pulled away and began to think back to that joyous day.

ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000

_Flashback_

_After James had his breakfast he got up and left. In front of hi was his favourite redhead in the whole wide world Lily. Even though he had given up on her he still loved her no matter what, he would always be there for her if she needed him. He noticed Lily speeding up and he watched her all the way._

"_HEY. MALFOY WAIT UP" what the hell did she want with Malfoy? James was going to do a bit of eavesdropping to see exactly what was going on. He hid behind one of the pillars of the archway at a safe distance but still close enough to hear what was going on. It seemed as Lily was apologising to Malfoy about something last night and something about Snape making it worse. He was going to pay for hurting his Lily. As Lily was about to turn and leave he heard Malfoy call her back. Wait a minute why is she blushing? Does she like him?_

"_I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmade tomorrow?" he heard Malfoy say. Why the hell would someone that boasts about his pureblood status ask a muggleborn out?_

"_Yeah. Ok." "Why not?" he heard Lily agree to Malfoy's offer he was gutted she would go out with that and not him. He stepped out from his hiding place and just watched the couple. Malfoy was leaning in and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. He felt as though his heart was about to explode. Why was she doing this to him? Why? Lily turned and James was rooted on the spot._

"_Potter" quite shocked to see him standing there._

"_Hey Evans" James replied with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice_

"_Em… I see you are true to your word and have moved on" she hesitantly replied_

"_Yeah". Lily could tell something was wrong with him but she couldn't figure out what._

"_Potter are you feeling ok?" _

"_Why did you do it Lily?" he looked her dead in the eye_

"_Do what?" Lily said slightly confused_

"_How could you go out with him Lily? It isn't right. Something isn't right." she could tell he was being seriously or maybe he was just jealous. Yeah that's it he's jealous_

"_Jealous Potter?" she blurted out_

"_Of course I am fucking jealous Lily. God don't you see it. I don't want Siobhan. I want you. It always has been you Lily. I love you" James shouted at Lily and not once did he not look into her eyes. _

"_I - "without Lily finishing her sentence James had cupped her face and was kissing her. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip begging for entrance. To James's surprise she granted him entrance. He couldn't believe it he was kissing Lily Evans._

"_Lily that was …..wow. I mean -" James stated putting his wide grin on. Suddenly he was cut off with Lily's hand striking the side of his cheek. He did not care he had just made out with the girl of his dreams._

_End Flashback_

ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo

"James" a distant voice came ringing into his years

"James" he heard again and soon realised he had been staring into space.

"Yeah" he quickly replied

"Don't you have a meeting?" Siobhan reminded him

"Oh shit" was all he came up with. He looked at his watched and discovered he was nearly ten minutes late. Lily was gong to have his balls for this.

Prefect's compartment

Lily sat in the compartment waiting on James to appear. He was nearly ten minutes late and Lily was not a patient person. "_Trust Dumbledore to pick James Potter to be Head Boy. Why couldn't it have been Remus? Anyone except James Potter"._

"Sorry we are just waiting on our Head Boy to arrive" she addressed the Prefects. The compartment door swung open and there stood James. His hair looked as messy as ever and the smile he always put on when he seen Lily it reminded her of the day when Lucius had asked her out.

ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo

"_Potter" quite shocked to see him standing there._

"_Hey Evans" James replied with a hint of sadness in his voice_

"_Em… I see you are true to your word and have moved on" she hesitantly replied_

"_Yeah". Lily could tell something was wrong with him but she couldn't figure out what._

"_Potter are you feeling ok?" _

"_Why did you do it Lily?" he looked her dead in the eye_

"_Do what?" Lily said slightly confused_

"_How could you go out with him Lily? It isn't right. Something isn't right." she could tell he was being seriously or maybe he was just jealous. Yeah that's it he's jealous_

"_Jealous Potter?" she blurted out_

"_Of course I am fucking jealous Lily. God don't you see it. I don't want Siobhan. I want you. It always has been you Lily. I love you" James shouted at Lily and not once did he not look into her eyes. _

"_I - "without Lily finishing her sentence James had cupped her face and was kissing her. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip begging for entrance. To James's surprise she granted him entrance. _

"_OMG! What the hell am I doing" Lily thought "I am kissing James Potter. The enemy the boy I told so many times to leave me alone. But how can I stop when this feels so good? This is wrong so very wrong". After arguing she pulled away she looked at James for the longest time those hazel eyes were full of love for Lily. _

"_Lily that was …..wow. I mean -" James began but he was cut off with the force of her had colliding with his face. Lily ran off and could not make heads or tails of it. She had just been asked out with one of the hottest guys in the school and accepted then she kissed with her enemy. She had to tell someone about it._

ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo

"Bit late are you not Potter" she impatiently said to James

"Lost track of time"

"I bet" she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Lets get started shall we?" she stood up and was handing out sheets of paper.

"Now these are all our patrol times. There will be two prefects on at each time and since the rise of You- Know- Who it is seen fit that only the sixth year prefects and Head Boy and Girl patrol at nights. The rounds have been shared out equally between the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl help Patrol every second night. Everything ok?" she explained to everyone.

"Why wasn't I informed in all this?" James asked.

"Well since Head Boy and Girl have to decided patrol times and since you were not here I had to do it all myself. I thought I may as well get used to it since you are so useless"

"Fine" he said "You can all leave now if there in nothing else? _We _will inform you of the next meeting"

"You can all leave" Lily agreed hotly. "Why do you continuously embarrass me Potter?"

"The same reason you keep cutting me down" he was getting good at snapping back at Lily he had plenty of practise. He could also tell it really annoyed her but she never did anything to retort back to him.

"I'm leaving" she declared

"I'll join you"

"Don't bother"

"Well my friends are sitting with your friends so therefore I would have to join you"

"Fine but no talking and you can walk in front of me. I don't want you staring at my arse like you did last time I left"

"You wish" he replied quite proud of himself. Although he knew it was true but she didn't know that.

As they got back to the compartment where she had left her friends she heard Sirius comment on James's extremely messy hair.

"Had a good snogging session with Evans have you Prongs?" but before James could answer Lily burst into the compartment full of rage.

"No he has not been _snogging _me as you so politely put it. Infact I had to deal with the full Prefects meeting by my own because you little pal was late" Lily snapped at Sirius.

"Calm down Evans I was only joking" holding his two hands up in the as if she held her wand to head.

"Joking Black. I am not in the mood for you little sarcastic joke and if you want to keep your prized possessions I suggest you and you little "Prongs" keep out of my face" Lily's face was almost as red as her hair. She sat back down in her previous chair and pulled out her book.

"Jeeze I was only having a joke" he was explaining to everyone else.

"Lily doesn't take well to jokes that involve James" Lissa letting Sirius in on ways not to get Lily upset.

"Who wants a game of Exploding Snap?" Sirius suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah why not" everyone agreed. All except Lily

"_God this is going to be a long year" _Lily thought

Authors Note: Well there was another I hope you all enjoyed it

Please Review


	3. Just another Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you all know the rest**

A wee message for Lover4oneshots:

Have no fear, the fluff will begin soon enough and I enjoyed the rambling, it was amusing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 2 - Just Another Day**

Upon entering the Great Hall, Lily and her friends made way to their usual seats. To her great dismay the Marauders followed them. Once everyone in the Great Hall had settled, the Sorting Ceremony began and Gryffindor had a few more "inkle firsties" for Sirius to torment. Dumbeldore arose to greet the students, old and new.

"Welcome to what will be another full year - I expect. I would like to welcome our new students to their new home for the year and to welcome our old students back. I am very pleased to introduce our new Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans." Dumbeldore gave each Lily and James a small round of applause in which the full hall joined in, minus a few Slytherins. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and magic is frowned upon within the corridors between classes." He looked over to the Gryffindor table with a slight twinkle of amusement in his eye. "Also, due to the recent events with Voldemort, Hogsmade weekends are restricted to 5th years and up. Now everyone, enjoy!" With a wave of his hand the food blossomed on the tables and, not to anyone's surprise, Sirius was the first to dig in.

"A tho' 'e was never goin' to finish," he said, spraying food all over Alice.

"Attractive, Sirus. Very attractive," she said, as she wiped his half chewed food off her robes.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"So Lily, how is Lucius?" Sirius asked to break the silence.

"Black, don't befoul my name. It's Evans to you, and Lucius is fine. Not that it has anything to do with you," she answered, a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry _Evans_. Just trying to make convo," he replied a bit annoyed. "So lads, when are we going to start planning the start of year prank?"

The Marauders sat in deep discussion about their plans, but other than that, the rest of the meal was generally quiet at the Gryffindor table - no one wanted to talk in case they set Lily off again. As the plates were cleared from the table, to Sirius's great dismay, Dumbeldore arose from his seat to give the usual after dinner speech.

"Now that our feast has ended I am going to leave you with these words of caution. Be safe; don't wander off on your own; try to stay in groups, for danger may be just around the corner. Would the Prefects lead the new first years to their appropriate dormitories? Good night and sleep well." A small round of applause was given before everyone arose from the seats and began to depart from the hall. All except Lily and James.

"FIRST YEARS! THIS WAY!" could be heard over the entire din in the Hall.

"I suppose we better. . ." James pointed to the front of the Hall.

"Yeah. I guess we should."

James and Lily walked down the aisles towards the Head table where Dumbeldore stood waiting for them.

Dumbledore's Office

"Acid Pops." The large gargoyle sprung to life and granted entrance to the password that was given. As all three of them climbed the steps they came to Dumbeldore's office door.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you, Professor," James said acting very feminine, which inherited a nasty look from Lily as they all walked into his office.

"Please sit." Dumbledore offered chairs to James and Lily. "Could I get you anything to eat or drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you, sir," Lily replied.

"No thanks, sir."

"Okay. Now then, as Head Boy and Girl it is your duty to assign Prefect duties and patrols. Also you will need to arrange Hogsmeade weekends and plan, along with the other Prefects, any balls we might have. I think a Halloween Ball is in order to liven this place up a bit. Any questions so far?"

"No, sir," they both replied in unison.

"There is one more thing ….Oh yes! The Head Boy and Head Girl will be sharing quarters this year -"

"What do you mean share quarters? I am not living with that!" She pointed at James quite aggressively.

"I am sorry, Miss Evans. You will not be sharing living quarters of course but just share a common room, that is all."

"That's all, he says" Lily snorted sarcastically.

"Now if you both would follow me. I will show you where you will be staying for the year." As they left his office, he said, "I also need passwords for your rooms. Lily?"

"Potter is an arrogant prat," she said, which achieved a slight smile from Dumbeldore.

"James?"

"Marauders."

"Good. Both passwords are now set." They stopped in front of a curtain, which Dumbelore drew back to reveal a mirror. "Gryffindor."

"You may change the password to suit both of you. Lily, your room is to the left and James, to your right. You will find that both rooms suit your acquired taste." With that, Dumbelore left the two of them to explore their new habitats.

James POV

As he headed towards his door, James noticed that it bore the words "JAMES POTTER HEAD BOY" in gold copperplate writing. He entered his room to find that it was decorated in gold and red colouring and on the walls were pictures of his family and friends. This suited James perfectly as the things he loved most were on the walls: the house colours; his mother and father; Sirius, Remus and Peter. He approached a mirror and started to ruffle up his hair when it spoke to him.

"Yes, yes, your hair is fine. Now ask me something and I will show it to you."

"Are. . .Are you serious?" he asked, still slightly shocked a mirror was talking to him.

"Positive. Only pictures, though, because in real life that would be kind of pervy, don't you think?"

"Good point. What would I like to see?" Taking his time to think, he replied, "Lily Evans."

"Done." And there was Lily, staring at him from the mirror. He recollected this moment - it was right before they kissed back in their fifth year. "_This must show me my memories of anyone I wish to see. Cool". _After reminiscing that perfect moment, he continued to look around his room, examining his four poster bed. "_Soft, but firm". _He sprawled out testing it before taking off his clothes and diving into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Lily's POV

Lily entered her room to find her favourite colour on the wall. It was a light blue, which was always calming for Lily whenever she needed to be tranquil. The best feature she noticed was the large cabinet filled with books from both the wizarding world and the Muggle books she loved to read as a child. The wall next to the cabinet was Lily's own personal study area; to Lily, this was heaven. She chose the book Cinderella - which was one of her favourite's as a child - and sat at the study table and began to read. She longed for a time when she would meet the man of her dreams and he would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after.

Lucius was definitely not that man, she thought sadly. As Lily felt herself begin to drift off, she put her book to the side and got ready for bed.

Lily awoke at her usual time of seven o'clock and headed for the shower. As she opened the door she immediately heard the shower. "_Potter. What the hell is he doing in my shower?" _This was going to the perfect start to a perfect day. All she needed to do was wait for him to get out of the shower and then give him a peace of her mind. Lily sat for at least five minutes on the edge of the bath waiting on him. James emerged from the shower wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Lily had never noticed how hot James's body was. He had a slight tan and the muscle was probably due to his Quiddich training. Fair enough, Lucius' body was just as nice, but there was something about James that made Lily blush slightly.

"Can I help you, Evans?"

"Yeah, actually, what the hell are you doing my bathroom?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your bathroom? This is my bathroom," he said, pointing to himself. "Look, it's joined onto my room."

"No, it's joined onto _my_ room," she said, as she pointed to her own bedroom door, which was positioned on the other side of the room.

"How long have you been sitting there, Evans?" he asked, smiling.

"Not long," she said, avoiding all eye contact.

"So, you've been watching me in the shower?" he said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

"You wish," she said, knowing this was a lie. "Can you leave so that I can get ready?"

"As you wish. Although, maybe I should watch you in the shower just to get you back."

"You could try, but if you do you won't be having any more _acquaintances_," she threatened.

"Okay, see you later." And with that, he hurried off into his room.

"You better have left hot water!" she shouted after him and entered the shower.

"_Why am I feeling like this? I do not like James Potter. I have a lovely boyfriend who loves me and I should not be feeling things for Potter. It's just because he happens to have a very nice body, hot in fact. No, stop. I do not have feelings for James Potter!"_

"Lily, oh Lily!" came a voice in her ear.

"What?" she said, when she realised Lissa was talking to her.

"Look, I know Binns' class is boring but you always take notes, so I don't have to."

"I have a lot on my mind and I must have been daydreaming," she said, knowing full well she was picturing James's body from this morning.

"Okay, something is up. You never daydream in class."

"I'm fine, honestly," she lied.

"Come on, Lils, you know you can tell me," Lissa said comfortingly.

"Later," she whispered, noticing that Binns was looking their way. At that moment, she noticed a neatly folded piece of paper lying on her table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(James, _Lily, _**Sirius**)

"Hey, Lily, like what you see?"

"_Piss off Potter, I'm trying to work."_

"Not from where I'm sitting. It looked as if you were staring into space. Were you thinking of me?"

Lily turned around and looked to where James was sitting and noticed a grin on his face

"_You would love that, wouldn't you?"_

"**Of course he would. He luuuuuuuurrrvvvveeeesss you."**

"Sirius, butt out."

"**Fine, don't say I didn't try to help." **

Lily read the last few lines_. "Does he still love me? Of course he doesn't. Then why would his best friend say so? To annoy you Lily. Of course," _Lily battled with herself.

"_My point exactly, Potter."_

"_**Look, Prongs, she is even taking your side. I think she has feelings for you!"**_

"_I most certainly do not!" _Lily herself knew this was a lie.

"Padfoot, I suggest you butt out before I do something."

Sirius noticed the look on James's face

"_We will talk later Potter - when no one can butt in."_

"Fine"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lily, I noticed you've been writing but there's nothing written down on your parchment," Lissa said

"Em…"

"Never mind, I'll take my own."

Later that day, Lily was sat in the Head Common room writing the essays she had been set. "_First day back and I have homework. Brilliant! And to top it off, I will have to deal with Potter once he gets back from his little meeting with his girlfriend. . ." _

Lily's mind started to waver. _"What would my life be like if I had only said yes to him in the first place? He is actually really hot. I've never realised it before - and he's a good kisser. Lucius never kisses me like that. . ." S_uddenly the door swung open and there he stood - James.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hi, James." "_Oh my God, I just called him James! How am I going to cover this up?" _

He smiled. "What you been up to?"

"Doing homework, studying, you?" "_Am I having a conversation with James Potter?"_

"Same, mostly."

"Not seeing _Siobhan _tonight?" she asked innocently.

James' eyebrows shot up. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Lily?" He moved in closer to her.

"No. . .No, why would I be jealous?" she stuttered nervously at his closeness.

"Really? Then why are you stammering?" Lily didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding; all she could think about was grabbing him and kissing him. "_I think I'm falling for him. James Potter." _

James was leaning in towards her when the portrait swung open and in stormed Malfoy. Lily straightened herself up.

"L -Lucius," she stammered.

"You Gryffindors are so predictable," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, slightly angry with him.

"What, cant I see my own girlfriend?"

"We will finish the planning tomorrow, Evans," James said as he left to his room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lily wasn't ready for it but Lucius had swooped in and kissed her.

"Do you want to go to your room?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

She was sick of this routine. She just couldn't bring herself to say no. . .she wanted to please him in everything that she did.

Lily woke up the next morning to find Lucius gone but he had left a note on her bedside cabinet.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Sorry I had to leave so early, I have some things to attend to before the day started. I will make it up to you. Once again, sorry._

_Love Lucius _

Lily ready the letter and headed off to get ready for yet another day. She got into the shower making sure that James's bathroom door was locked before even getting in.

" _Was he going to kiss me again last night? Good job he didn't, if Lucius caught him, then. . . but I wanted it so much!" _Her thoughts were coming back to the same conclusion - she had feelings for James. Lily finished getting ready and unbolted James's door. She made her way back to her room doing a quick drying spell on her hair so it fell into beautiful curls. She went down into the common room to collect her books and to maybe get in a small bit of studying. Ten minutes later James came down the stairs in just his boxers.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hi -" She realised what he was wearing. He moved over to the couch to where she was sitting.

"Sounded as if Malfoy was enjoying himself last night. Sorry, but it was hard to miss."

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed. "Must have forgotten to put a silencing charm up."

"It's fine," he said but was disappointed it wasn't him. There was a long silence and through it all Lily never took her eyes off James.

"Lily. You can stop staring."

"I… I wasn't," she blushed bright red.

"There you go again, stuttering," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I wasn't," she laughed.

"Okay. . .Lily?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue sliding along her lip begging for entrance which she allowed. Both fought for dominance, but after a while Lily gave in and let James take over. _"Why am I enjoying this so much? This is wrong. It feels so good though." _To her great disappointment James pulled away. Lily's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I'm sorry. But I have wanted to do that since. . .well, since the first time I did it." She pulled him back and began kissing him again. Both broke off.

"Well, I better go and get ready," James said, but he just sat there.

"I thought you were going to get ready?" Lily smiled.

"Just give me a minute," he said.

"Why?"

He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh right! Well I - I will just leave then - make it easier for you." She left without another word.

"God, Lily. . .look what you do to me."

Authors Note: Well there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	4. Facing the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

DolphinDreamer24-7 - I really like that idea a might just steal it from you we will see how it goes lol

This chapter goes out to my little dearie Lissa she gave me the idea which you will find at the end of the fic. Thanks dear a love you loads mwah on the cheek of course lol

**Chapter 3**

It was closing in on a couple of weeks since Lily had kissed James. She had been avoiding him at all costs - when she saw him in the hall way she would turn the other way, and in classes she would sit furthest away from him to avoid his eye. She had devoted all of her time to studying in the back of the library where nobody ever went; she ate her breakfast, lunch and dinner in the kitchens so she would not be disturbed, and at night she slept in her old room to avoid James. The only people Lily spoke to were the teachers and her friends; she had even forgotten to speak to Lucius.

Lily was sitting on her old bed in the Gryffindor Tower reading one of her textbooks. The room door opened and revealed her three best friends Alice, Mary and Lissa.

"Hey Lils, you weren't at dinner again," Alice said.

"No. I had dinner in the kitchen and then decided to come up before the rush in the corridors and to finish this chapter."

"God, you're reading again! You are going to finish this course before Christmas!" Lissa exaggerated.

"Not to be rude or anything - but why are you really staying here?" Mary enquired.

"Am I not allowed to visit my best friends now and then?" Lily asked.

"Now and then is fine, Lily, but not for a couple of weeks. We don't like your neat way of things," Mary said

"I'm a control freak," Lily sighed. "You should all know this by now."

"Lily, I know this is more than a little visit. What is wrong? You can tell us," Lissa asked.

"Nothing."

"Lily. . ." Lissa warned.

"Fine! If it's the only thing that will get you off my back," Lily said giving in. "You know the day when you saw me passing notes in Binns's class?" she asked Lissa

"Yeah?"

"Well, they were to James. He was asking me if I liked what I saw."

"What did you see?" Alice asked intrigued.

"I saw him coming out the shower in a towel, no big deal. Anyway, later that night we were getting close until Lucius walked in so nothing happened but the morning afterward he kissed me and it felt amazing. . .so I pulled him back and kissed him again and he got a bit excited," she said blushing slightly. "I didn't know what to do so I left and I have never spoken to him since."

"Really, you did that?" Lissa asked.

"Yes."

"That explains why he broke up with Siobhan today," Mary said

"He did?" Lily had no idea; she hadn't been listening to any gossip lately.

"Yeah," Mary said reassuringly.

"Thanks. I guess I should go back to my own room." Lily got up to leave.

"By the way, Lily?" Alice said.

"Yeah?"

"Lucius has been looking for you these past couple of days."

"Thanks." Lily left, making her way down to the Heads room. _"God, I have been ignoring him, haven't I? Fair enough, it has been peaceful but still - no excuse."_

Meanwhile back in the Heads common room James sat alone on the couch from where he and Lily kissed many weeks ago. He couldn't stop thinking about her: the way she smelled, the way she looked, they way she dressed even the way she tasted. He decided he had to get out of this place and decided to go into Hogsmade for a drink.

Within ten minutes of James leaving, Lily entered the common room and noticed James was nowhere to be seen. "_He must be in bed, I'll talk to him in the morning. I think I'll go to bed too, actually." _Lily headed for her room and got ready for bed but just as she was about to get into bed she heard someone clambering about in the common room and headed down to see who it was.

"Lucius?"

"Well, if it isn't my girlfriend," he declared. He had clearly been drinking. "If I can still call you that?"

"Yes, of course you can," she said, putting her arms around him.

"Oh good, so you are still going out with me? I thought that since I haven't spoken to you in a couple of weeks that you - well, were avoiding me?" He slid his arms around her slender waist.

"No. I haven't been avoiding anyone," she said, which was a lie; she had been avoiding James and just forgot about Lucius in the process.

"Why the hell have I not seen you in weeks? Have you got a bit on the side?" he slurred and pushed her away.

"No - I - do - not," she said shocked. "I can't talk to you when you are like this Lucius, you are pissed."

"I am not pissed Lily, just a little tipsy. I just want to know what the hell you have been up to these past few weeks?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you. It is my business what I have been up to."

"Actually, I am your boyfriend, I have every right to know where you have been. I own you," he said, his temper rising.

"You own me?" she said outraged.

"Exactly. Glad we cleared that up."

"You own me?" she said, getting angrier.

"We have accomplished that."

"You do not own me, Lucius, no one does! How dare you even suggest such a thing!"

"Just saying it like it is, Lily," he said, breathing all over her; all she could smell was the alcohol on his breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Lucius Malfoy," he replied smartly.

"Don't get fucking smart with me, you arsehole!"

"Listen, you little bitch, you will do everything I say," he said, grabbing her. "Do you understand?"

"Let go of me now!" Lucius let go, realising he was hurting her.

"Oh my god, Lily, I am so so sorry," he apologised.

"Get to fuck, Lucius."

"Lily. . .please," he begged.

"Fuck off. Now." Lily was so angry that the tears were rolling down her face. She was shaking with anger; he had never hurt her like that before. She called a house elf to bring her some firewhiskey. Lily decided she need something stronger, so she went to the one eyed witch and entered the dark, damp passage way to go into Hogsmade.

Lily entered a small quite pub down the road from the Three Broomsticks, one in which most students went when they snuck out and wanted to avoid the teachers. It was decorated with deep red walls with comfortable seating and small booths for privacy. She had no need for privacy, she wanted to be as near to the bar as possible. She propped herself on a stool and ordered a double vodka. She was used to drinking vodka as her father always had some in the cabinet and that is what she drank when she went to muggle bars. She downed her drink without adding a liquidiser, she need to get as drunk as possible. After her third drink she heard a familiar voice at the bar.

"Jack D, please, Dave."

Turning around, she saw that the voice belonged to James. Surprised to see him, she said, "Jack D, James? How do you know a drink like that?"

"Ah, I see you _are_ talking to me?"

"Not unless there's another James in here."

"What are you drinking?"

"Vodka, why?" Dave the barman walked over to James handing him his drink.

"Dave, could I have a Vodka as well please?" Dave went over and poured vodka into a glass.

"Will I just put it on your slate, James?" Dave asked.

"Yes please, Dave." James turned to Lily

"Would you like to join me in my booth?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lily and James headed off to James's own private booth.

"So you have your own booth?" Lily asked.

"I am a very good customer," James replied with a huge grin on his face.

They both entered the private area and began talking about what had been happening with each others life. Lily told James what had happened with Lucius that nice which inherited a "bastard" from James.

After several drinks, Lily and James were now officially drunk.

"You know something, Lily?" James slurred. "I never really stopped liking you."

"I kinda figured that when you kissed me," she admitted.

"Yeah, about that. Why have you been avoiding me?" he enquired.

"Well, to tell you the truth James, I sort of liked it." She blushed slightly.

"What, liked the kiss or me?" he said, getting excited about the possible answer.

"Both," she admitted.

"When did this happen?" he said, both shocked and amused.

"I think it might have been the time you walked out of the shower," she laughed.

"I knew it. So you did see something you liked?" he said with a wide grin on his face, which received a giggle from Lily.

"Well, now you know."

"And now I attend to act upon it," he said with a devilish grin as he leaned in to hiss her. He could taste the mixture of the Vodka and Jack Daniels but he wasn't caring; he could tell the kiss was getting deeper and he was getting turned on. He pulled away.

"Do you want to go back and continue this in the common room?"

"Yeah, please," she replied, drunk.

"I'm just going to pay the bill, get ready." James left the booth and Lily began to collect her things. She met James at the bar and before they knew it they were back in the common room.

"Are you sure you want to do -" he was cut off by Lily grabbing him and kissing him. This time the kiss was passionate and both he and Lily wanted more. Lily pulled James on top of her and kissed him more deeply. Once again James pulled away.

"I take that as a yes?" James breathed. Lily giggled.

James's hand began to feel his way up into Lily's t-shirt to cup her breast, while she was working on his t-shirt. Within seconds, both Lily and James' t-shirts were off and it was not long before her bra was off too.

James placed kisses gently along her collar bone and worked his way down her body until her got to her already erect nipple. With a few moments of teasing it with his tongue he began sucking on her swollen breast. He felt Lily's inward draw of breath and a slight moan escaped her lips which made James move his attention to the other.

Lily couldn't handle this teasing, she was so used to going "straight at it" so she flipped James over and they both fell to the floor; she thought she would do a bit of teasing herself. She slowly followed James last moves as she snaked down his body until she came to the waistband of his trousers. Lily opened them with great care as she placed small kisses on his toned stomach, with one fully tug his trousers were off along with his red silky boxers to reveal what lay within. Lily was astonished for some reason, although she had seen Lucius's before James seemed to be a whole lot bigger than him. She found herself light sucking on his member, trailing her tongue over the tip and once again filling her mouth. She heard James moan from under her and instantly knew she was doing something right; after a couple of moans from James Lily knew he was about to come. She kissed her way back up his body to come inches from his lips and whispered:

"Wouldn't want you to come too early now, would we?"

James flipped Lily onto her back and began a little teasing himself. He pulled Lily's trousers off and began rubbing her sliding one finger in her opening and continued rubbing her clit with his thumb. Lily was enjoying James slow sensual movements; Lucius had always rushed it so he could get his turn or so the sex would come along quicker. She wasn't used to all the teasing before sex but she would definitely be doing it more often. James then slipped anther finger in and began to move in at a faster pace, he heard a moan escape Lily's lips and he knew that the part he just hit inside of her must have been the 'spot'. He continued to hit this spot until he could feel Lily writhe beneath him and her wall tighten around him, he placed himself at her opening and withdrew his fingers and plunged himself inside her sending her into a world shattering orgasm.

He could still feel Lily shaking of the after affects of her orgasm so he decided to start on a slow pace. After a while James sped up, feeling his body wanting to climax. With each thrust he made sure he hit the spot within Lily for her pleasure also. Once again he could feel her walls tightening around him he knew she had not long to go and he had to admit to himself neither was he. With one last vigorous thrust from James, Lily had reached her climax once more and James was not long to follow.

James never moved off Lily for quite some time; she didn't mind, though she thought it was actually quite nice - Lucius had always got off her after he came even if she hadn't. For Lucius it was all about himself. Lying there, thinking she never wanted to move from this spot, James slumped off her and just lay for a while until he went to retrieve a blanket. He lay back down next to Lily and draped the blanket over them and allowed her to snuggle into his body and she fell asleep instantly and never heard James's last words.

"I love you, Lily."

AU: Sorry about the last part, its hard to write sex, to get all the feelings in and stuff. So I am apologising but I do hope you all liked the rest of it.

Plz Review


	5. Happiness short lived

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and so on ….….**

Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry I took so long. I have just been busy with uni and stuff

**Chapter 4**

James awoke with a shiver running up his back and a pounding headache. _"Never drink that much again…Who am I kidding?" _he thought to himself turning his attention to the beautiful redhead that lay before him, hogging the entire blanket. He couldn't help but think about their amazing night together, and wished it could be like that forever.

James heard the creek of the portrait door swinging open and quickly tried to retrieve his clothes, which lay scattered around the common room but it was too late - the door snapped shut and awoke Lily from her slumber.

"Who the hell is making all the noise? I am trying to sleep!" Lily shouted, trying to peer out her half shut eyes.

"Clearly not a morning person, are we, Evans?" came a voice.

"Fuck off, Black," she said nonchalantly. "Black!" she screamed, as she jumped up trying to cover her nakedness from him.

"No need to cover up on my account," Sirius replied, holding his hands in the air,

"but Prongs, I am afraid you'll have to, I have seen all that before and I am not impressed...however, Lily seems to be," he said, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" James enquired pulling on his boxers.

"You said come down here because you had something to tell me. What's up, bro?" Sirius said, settling himself on the couch.

"When did I say that?" he asked, with slight confusion.

"I, er -" Lily said, pointing to her room and scampered off, still slightly embarrassed.

"Well done, Prongs," Sirius commented with an approved grin. "What happened? And I want details, not just the round the edge stuff, I mean the good stuff!" he said, as he started to bounce on the couch.

"I'll explain later. I'm gonna get changed, I'll meet you down at breakfast, okay?"

"No probs, mate." Sirius hurried off to tell his friends of what he had just witnessed.

Sirius ran as fast as his legs could take him to the Great Hall. He stumbled into the hall and spotted Remus, Peter, Lissa and Mary - Alice always sat with Frank at breakfast so she wouldn't feel bad when she ignored him for her friends later on in the day, but Sirius was sure the others would fill her in. As he approached them his run turned into a swagger, he sat down, giving Lissa a peck on the cheek and began to fill his plate.

"What was with the running into the hall Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"I was hungry," he replied, shoving a load of food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

"I do believe that, but you know something - I can tell with the swagger, and your face!"

"Maybe I do. . ."

"Oh, tell us!" Mary propped her head on her palm.

"Okay, you know I'm not good at keeping secrets. Well, you know how James wanted to talk to me this morning?" Remus nodded. "Well, I walked into the common room and there he was."

"And?" Mary pried.

"Well, he wasn't alone. Lily was there."

"Of course Lily would have been there, it's her common room too. For God's sake, Sirius, get on with the story!" Lissa said, getting agitated.

"I am, you never let me finish," he nearly shouted. But noticing the upset look on Lissa's face, he gave her a reassuring kiss. "I love you. Anyway, both of them were naked."

"What did you say?" came Peter's squeaky voice.

"God sake, Wormtail, listen!" Remus said, as he gave him a slap upside his head. Peter rubbed his head and set off out the hall.

"So you think they slept together?" Remus asked.

"Do you know me at all? My mind is in the gutter all the time, Moony. They got it on, baby!" which inherited a slap from Lissa.

Meanwhile ……

Lily had just finished getting ready and went down into the common room to see James still there in his boxers. She thought back to the previous night and how he made her feel, a way she had never felt with Lucius. How she would love to feel like that everyday of her life. She then came to realise it was not Lucius she wanted in her life; it was James. He probably cared more for her in those few hours than Lucius ever had in the year they had been going out.

"Hi," Lily spoke.

"Hey."

"James, I just wanted to say something about last night…"

"I know you probably regret it," he said, with a sad look on his face.

"No, it's nothing like that, at all," she started. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's kind of hard to say," she said blushing. "But you made me feel so special last night. I have honestly never felt like that before."

James looking slightly shocked at this point, but still, he felt as though he was on cloud nine. Here was the girl of his dreams telling him she didn't regret a single thing about their night together.

"I mean, I know we were drunk but just to let you know I don't want you to feel you took advantage or that I didn't want it. I did," she said softly.

"Thanks for telling me, Lily." He rose from the couch and hugged her.

"That's not all, James," she said, pulling away. "I just think that," he looked into her beautiful green eyes, "I think I'm falling for you." With those words from Lily, James pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow? Since its Saturday you can take time off from your books," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah," was her reply, then she pulled him in towards her for a kiss once more.

After Peter left the Great Hall he proceeded down into the dungeons to a familiar place where he knew he could find the Slytherins. There they all were: Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, the Black sisters and a few he was unsure of. This news was sure to get him on their good side - maybe he would even be accepted into their group and then he wouldn't be treated the way the others treated him. They probably didn't even know he had left the dinner table.

"Em … Lucius. I-I was w-w-wondering if p-possible I-I could talk to you?" Peter stammered.

"This had better be good Pettigrew, I was discussing something rather delicate," he threatened, as he walked away from his fellow Slytherins.

"Oh, it's just em…"

"Well?" Malfoy said impatiently.

"Lily was spotted with James this morning."

"Well they do both share a common room. It doesn't take a genius to work that out."

"A-actually," Peter continued, "they were caught naked. We all think they s-slept together."

"What?" he said fuming, with a shaking Peter by his side. "Leave this to me! Don't say a word."

He strode off to find what he was looking for - he knew in his mind exactly how to get back at her for this, to show her that he was the only one she could trust (or so she thought). No one was ever going to make a full of Lucius Malfoy. He was going to send her world crashing down and who would be there to pick up the pieces? HIM. He had sweetened her up for almost a year and his task was not going to fail. He shuddered to even think of the consequences.

"Siobhan, can I have a word with you?" he said, looking at her friends. "In private?"

Most of the day flew by and both Lily and James's minds were set on the night ahead of them. When they thought no one was looking they had caught one another's eye with a sneaky glance. Although they didn't know all their friends knew what had happened the previous night and little did they know that Malfoy had found out about last nights session through James's "friend". James had the whole night planned (although he had patrol at 10) nothing could go wrong: dinner by the lake; watching the sun go down, Lily would be his at last. He waited in the common room at 7 o'clock for Lily to come down from her room and all he could think about was how he had wanted this night to come all his life. He heard a door open to see the beautiful redhead with tightly fitting jeans accenting her curves and a green halter top which matched her yes.

"Ready to go?" she spoke softly.

"Em…Yeah," he said feeling his groin tighten.

He led her down the stairs and out the large oak doors into the warm night air. They had been walking for at least five minutes until they stopped just a small bit away from a tree where Lily had seen small lights flickering. She walked closer ahead of James to see a blanket with a picnic basket at one corner with small candles surrounding the blanket.

"I know it's a little - " he started.

"Its fine," she said, with a smile. "Let's have dinner before the sun goes down. I've always liked watching the sun go down."

"Ok". They began to eat. "You know this Halloween ball?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could have live bands?"

"Well. who else is going to be playing the music?" she said, with a slight giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny Lily. I meant that we could let bands within the school play."

"That actually isn't a bad idea. Do you know of any?" she asked.

"Well, my band, and there are a few others…"

"Yeah, that could be cool. We'll suggest it to Dumbledore, okay?"

"Great," he said, with the biggest smile on his face.

They finished their dinner in time for both of them to watch the sunset. Little did Lily know James had set up a camera to go off just as they both looked at each other with the sunset in the background. The small click went off which startled Lily and both burst out laughing with amusement of the whole situation.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" James commented lovingly to Lily.

"Shut up."

"Pity you don't have someone like me on your arm" he joked, which inherited a slap on the arm from Lily. James smiled and leaned in to kiss Lily and just as both lips touched a small click went off once more.

"I just want to take a momentum," he smiled, and resumed kissing her.

"James, should you not be doing prefect rounds?" she questioned.

"Way to break a moment there, Lily. But yeah I probably should get going." As he stood up, Lily noticed the bulge in his trousers and blushed ever so slightly.

"You know when I kiss you, he does that."

"He?" she laughed

"Well, he is hardly going to be a 'she' is he?" he joked. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and offer her a hand up. With a flick of his wand the picnic vanished and both Lily and James walked back up to the castle.

As James left Lily, he began his prefect rounds. He couldn't help think that Lily actually went out on a date with him and more to the point slept with him. It couldn't have been a better week for him, he finally got his dream girl and he had pictures to prove it. _"I'll send her a copy tomorrow, I think. Where should I put my copy? Maybe on my bedside cabinet. Yeah it would look perfect there. God, Prongs, your starting to sound a bit gay!"_

"Hi, James," a seductive voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi, Siobhan. What do you want?"

"Isn't that clear? I want you. Do you think it's easy for me to see you running around after her?" she said walking seductively towards his.

"Who?"

"Your precious Lily Evans."

"What would I want with Evans? She is going out with Malfoy," he lied.

"I know its her you want," he said, now pinning him against the wall. "Come on, James, give me one…more…night." As she leaned in closer to him, she finally placed her lips against his. James fought her off but only managed to pin her against the wall.

"Come on, James, you know you want it just as bad as I do. Do you think Evans is even going to take one look at you? I don't think so," she said, taunting him and grabbed him and pulled him towards her and began kissing him again. Without even James realising she had managed to put his hand on her breast and as she lifted her leg towards him she put his other on her thigh. James clearly wasn't thinking straight as all he could think with was the wrong head.

Little did James know, Lucius Malfoy was round the corner, witnessing his plan working perfectly and beginning to take pictures of the couple kissing in the corridor. This would certainly make Lily his once more, she was going to regret the day she slept with James Potter.

Lily arrived back in the Heads common room feeling as if she was on top of the world. She plopped herself down on the couch and picked up her transfiguration book and opened it up at the place where she had left it. Maybe if she read long enough James, would be back in no time. Lily looked at the clock, which read eleven. _"He should be in soon". _She struggled with herself to keep her eyes open but she couldn't anymore and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

She had the strangest dream: she dreamt that she was sitting on the couch and James had walked in the door with his clothes all ruffled and all he kept saying was, "I am so sorry, Lily."

She awoke the next morning to find herself draped with the shawl from the back of the couch. _"James must have put it there"._ She went and knocked on his door but there was no answer. _"He must be at breakfast. I'll go get ready and join him." _Meanwhile, James was at the breakfast table arguing with himself whether or not to tell Lily what had happened.

"Prongs, mate, you ok?" Sirius interrupted.

"Yeah, fine. Why you asking?"

"Just you look like shit."

"I'm just tired, that's all. I had my rounds last night."

"No probs, mate. Oh look, here comes your girlfriend." Sirius smiled

"Shut up, Padfoot."

Lily had just entered the Great hall looking radiant. James was slightly upset that she walked up to Lucius and kissed his cheek and sat next to him. After ten minutes of staring at Lily he noticed that she had got up and joined her fellow Gryiffindors.

"Enjoying the view, Potter?" she said with a smile.

"I am now," he replied.

The hall erupted with the sound of owls. Lily noticed her large brown tawny owl flying towards her with mail. The owl dropped the envelopes in front of her and she noticed that one was from her mum, another from James and there was an envelope in which she did not recognise the writing. She decided to leave that one and opened her letter from her mum.

_Hello Lily, _

_How are you? I am just writing to let you know that Petunia and Vernon are engaged and are going to be married just after Christmas, while you are on your holidays. I know it isn't the best of news but you are to be her maid of honour. You may bring a few friends with you and Lucius of course. Write back and let me know the numbers you intend to bring just for arrangements._

_Love _

_Mum and Dad_

_xxx_

"God!!" was all she could say.

"What's up, Lils?" said Lissa.

"Petunia is engaged and her wedding is during the Christmas holidays. I am allowed to bring friends and Lucius, but I doubt he will go."

"Well, we will all go, right?" Lissa asked everyone and was returned with "right" from everyone from their gang.

Lily began opening the letter from James still thinking about that stupid wedding. As she pulled the paper from the envelope she found a letter:

_Hey Lily,_

_Just wanted to give you these pictures of us to remind you of our night together_

_Love _

_James_

_x_

She looked at the pictures and then at James who was watching the expressions on her face. She began smiling and looked at James and mouthed _"Thank you". _She tucked the photos back into the envelope. As she picked up the last envelope she couldn't help wonder who it was from. She took out the contents of the letter to find there were pictures of James and … Siobhan. There they were in the corridor practically shagging, he was all over her. She stood up in shock and threw the pictures at him.

"You arsehole! How could you? Don't you ever come near me again. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Potter. Here I am, a stupid bitch that believed you might have changed! Clearly I was wrong." The tears were now rolling down her face. She couldn't care less if the whole hall was watching her, she couldn't care if even Malfoy was watching her. How could he get so low? She felt as though her heart had just been ripped from her chest and he held it in her face for her to see. She then realised that the dream she'd had was actually true - he _had_ come in and told her he was sorry. She ran from the Hall, tears streaming down her face.

All the eyes were now on James. He heard the occasional "What the hell was that about?" or "I thought she was dating Malfoy." All the while, James was staring over at Siobhan who was smiling away at him as if to say "That's what you get for dumping me". He then turned his attention to Malfoy who also had a great smile on his face. His attention was distracted from a voice at the table.

"What the fuck are you all about, you stupid arse? How could you do this?" said Lissa, holding the pictures in her hand. She gathered all Lily's mail neatly and gave them to Mary. "Take these, I'll meet you up at Lily's in a couple of minutes."

Taking the pictures that lay scattered on the table, Lissa walked up to Siobhan's table and flung them in her face.

"You had better watch your back!"

Authors Note: Once again I am really sorry it took so long I just hope you all enjoyed it.

Plz Review


	6. Bathroom Misshaps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's, you know the rest.**

**Author's Note: Some of this chapter was given to me as an idea from one of the readers, thanks very much.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 5**

As Lily lay on her bed, hugging her pillow whilst crying into it, she couldn't help but think, _"Why the hell did I ever trust him? For GOD'S SAKE, Lily, why did you do it? You knew what he was like!" _James had really done it this time; his chance with Lily had gone, wasted on a stupid fling. "_He never really loved me, all he wanted to do was get into my pants and I actually let him. I thought he had changed. . .how stupid you really are, Lily". _She was awakened from her thoughts by a faint knock on the door.

"Lily, please let me in," spoke a voice.

"I don't want to speak to anyone. Leave me alone!" Lily spoke.

"Lily Evans, open this door right now. We are your best friends and we aren't going anywhere," came an angrier voice.

"Fine." Giving in to the threatening voice, she opened the door to reveal Lissa, Mary and Alice.

"God, Lily, what has he done to you?" Lissa said softly, putting her arms around Lily.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to curl up and die."

"Do you want us to sit with you for a while?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe just a while," Lily said, curling up into Lissa's arms and sobbing. All her other friends sat around her comforting her.

"Thanks, you guys," Lily said, still crying into Lissa.

"No problem, Lils, that's what we're here for," Lissa said soothingly.

They all sat for a while until Lily eventually fell asleep on Lissa's shoulder. Lissa lay her gently down on her bed and surrounded her with her duvet and blanket. All three girls stood at the foot of Lily's bed knowing full well how hard it would be for her to get over this. The longer she took to get over it the longer they would make both James and Siobhan pay. James would regret the day he ever did this to their best friend. All the girls left Lily's room to enter the common room to find James, Sirius and Remus sitting by the fire. Lissa flung her self in an attempt get to James, but luckily Sirius managed to get to her before she caused James serious damage.

"Sirius, let me go! I am going to kick the shit out of this arsehole!" she yelled, still flailing her arms around in an attempt to reach James.

"Lissa, its not going to solve anything," Sirius said, holding the small brunette back.

"No, but it will make me feel better," she huffed and puffed, finally giving in as she knew she would never reach him.

"I'm gonna let you go now, are you calm?" he asked her, apprehensively.

"I suppose," she said hastily. "What the hell have you done to her, Potter?"

"It's not how it looks, honestly," he spoke.

"Oh, all right, James. So you really didn't shag that slut, then?"

"That's not what I meant -"

"Please, do tell us, James, because we are slightly confused," Lissa said sarcastically. All the rest knew not to cut in when Lissa was being this angry. She may have been small but she was as bad as Lily when it came to her temper.

"I think I might have been set up," he said.

"Don't talk shit, James, how can someone possibly set you up? You are my cousin and I know you too well. You think with the wrong head too often and this time you have screwed up, royally! Am I right Sirius?"

"I am staying out of this one," he said, holding his hands up.

"Might have known. That girl is sitting up in that room crying her eyes out, James, and its all your bloody fault. You might be my cousin but that is my best friend, you arsehole! How could you do this?" She began smacking him out of complete rage. Sirius once again had to step and pull Lissa away from her cousin.

"Lissa, that's enough. He doesn't deserve that!"

"Actually, he does."

Everyone turned around to see Lily standing at the top of the stairs with her tear-stained face.

"He deserves to feel what I feel."

"Lily, please listen to me. Please?" James walked up to her and fell to his knees, as he begged her. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and decided to grant him this one thing.

"Guys, could you leave us alone to talk?"

"Lily, are you sure?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Lissa nodded and everyone followed her out of the common room.

"Listen, Potter, you have five minutes - that's all I'm giving you. I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for my friends, so there is no atmosphere between everyone. You understand?"

"I understand, Lily," he said with the deepest sorrow in his voice. He knew full well he had lost Lily.

"To start with, it's Evans not Lily. You don't deserve to even call me that anymore. Have you got that?"

All he could do was nod.

"Okay, go."

"Lily," he began and then noticed the look on her face. "Sorry - Evans. . .well, all I can say is that I am sorry. Lissa was right, I do think with the wrong head but I didn't mean -"

"For me to find out?"

"Yes. No, I mean."

"What you mean is, yes, you didn't want to me find out."

"Lily, you know I would never hurt you. You _know_ that!"

"Oh yeah? Then why am I hurting, James? Why? If you didn't want to hurt me then why did you do it?" Tears were now freely flowing down Lily's face. James reached up to her cheek to wipe the tears away but as soon as he reached up she pulled away.

"Don't touch me, Potter. I don't want you near me again."

"Please, Lily, don't do this to me. I love you."

"I thought you did too. . .but clearly I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong, _please_ Lily. . ." He was now down on his knees begging for her forgiveness but she just wasn't interested.

"No, James. I cant do it, I just cant let you hurt me again and I could never forgive you," she said, as James buried his head into her lap. "We will go on the way we started. The way it was before any of this ever happened. I could never trust you again."

James raised his head to show his eyes all red and puffy with emotion.

"Lily, please. . ."

"No, Potter, enough! All we need to do is plan this ball and that's us - there's no need for us to talk anymore, it'll be just as it was." She stood up and walked away from him.

This was one of the worst things she had ever had to do in her life. She knew in her heart that she loved James but she had to put on a brave face and get on with her life. She had to get rid of these feelings for him. "_All he will do is break your heart, Lily. That__'__s all."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Lily felt just as bad as she did the previous night. She knew full well she would have to explain her actions to Lucius. Somehow she would be able to put on a brave face and make up a very simple lie. She got up and went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror to find her eyes all puffed up. Her mascara had run and she looked a total mess. After a long shower to "de-cleanse her" of Potter and a few spells on her hair and face she looked like a new woman. She headed down to the Great Hall knowing who would be there at the table. So to avoid any weirdness between anyone, she would sit at the Slytherin table. She opened the doors to find the full hall staring at her, but she didn't care, and walked straight up to the Slytherin table.

"Hey," she spoke and gave Lucius a peck on the cheek.

"Hey. Lily, what was all that about yesterday?" he asked, knowing full well what it was about.

"Oh, Potter just being an arse as usual."

"What did you throw at him?"

"He found pictures of my friends and stuff and ruined them all. I was angry at him."

"Oh right," was all he said, as Lily had just lied to him.

She looked over to where her friends were sitting with James. Lissa just smiled and as soon as James looked over at her she grabbed Malfoy and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they broke apart she looked over to see the hurt look on James's face. She leaned in and whispered into Lucius's ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?" with a seductive smile on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Days passed where Lily would find herself in bed with Lucius just for the sheer hell of it. Not that it bothered _him_ at all, but if truth be told, Lily got nothing out of it.

One evening, the following week, Lily was sitting in the Heads Common room doing her homework and catching up on her reading. James had come down from his room and sat on the couch and just stared at her. "_Why the hell did I do it?" _he thought. _"I had everything I wanted and I blew it." _

"Got a problem, Potter?" she asked.

"No," he said in a miserable tone.

"Good. Let's do this planning for the ball so that we don't need to speak to each other any longer than we already have to.

"Right," she cleared her throat. "I thought it would be suitable to only allow 4th year and above?"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied with no effort.

"Do you still want the band thing?"

"Yeah, whatever," he said again.

"Do you even have any inputs or are you just going to sit and say '_Yeah, whatever' _every time I say something," she said, mimicking his voice.

"Seems as though you've thought everything through so there is clearly no need for me, is there?" he said, noticing the notebook in her lap.

"So is that it then? I will take these to Dumbledore and that's it. Done?"

"Fine by me," he said, and walked away to his room.

Lily decided just to leave it at that - after all, she had said she wanted minimal talking. She headed up to her room and decided to go for a bath to try and relax a bit before bedtime. After a long soak in the bath Lily went to put on her pyjamas only to realise they weren't there, but trying to get back into her room proved difficult as the door was stuck. _"This is down to him," _she thought angrily. Lily marched across the bathroom to the opposite door which belonged to James. The last thing she wanted was to do walk into his room but it was the only way to get back into her room.

"Potter?" she said, as she walked into the room. He wasn't there. She walked around his room looking at the pictures on his wall - which were mostly made up of Sirius, Remus and Peter - but one picture in particular stopped her. It was the one of them sitting by the lake just about to kiss with the sunset in the background. She picked it up and started staring at it. Suddenly James strode into the room and the first thing he noticed was Lily standing dripping wet in nothing but a towel. _"Wake up, James. Wake up."_

"What are you doing here, Lily" he asked.

"Em. . ." she stuttered, "I was, em. . .I was -"

"Yeah?" he said looking rather amused.

"I was locked out my room."

"Well, why didn't you just go and try to get in through the main way?" he questioned.

"I never thought," she said, just staring. "I'll go now." She brushed past him on the way to the door. She felt his hot breath on her as she walked past him, which sent shivers down her spine.

As she shut the door behind her she leant against it to try and regain the feeling in her legs. After a moment she went downstairs and up to her room, muttering the password to her door but nothing happened. She tried again and again but still, nothing happened. She went back down the stairs to the common room and sat on her favourite chair. _"Just do it Lily, just do it," _she muttered to herself.

With some hesitation, she pulled herself up and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps growing closer.

"Hi."

"Hey."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I have been really busy with university but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Plz review!**


	7. Hogsmade Visit

**Chapter 6**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Recap:**

"_Just do it Lily, just do it,__"__ she muttered to herself._

_With some hesitation, she pulled herself up and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps growing closer._

"_Hi.__"_

"_Hey.__"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Both Lily and James just stared at each other for the longest time. She noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. Lily knew that she could never trust him again, but her heart was telling her otherwise. All she wanted to do was just kiss him and tell him what she really felt. Now more than ever she was confused; her head and her heart were telling her different things.

"I, er -" she began, but was immediately cut off by James seizing her and kissing her. Lily couldn't help herself; she kissed him back and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck causing her towel to fall to the ground. He turned her around, shutting the door with his foot and leading her to the bed. He lay her down without breaking contact with her lips and her kiss became more hungry.

He broke the kiss and just looked at her; her eyes were full of want and he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, and she nodded at his question. He reached down, parted her legs and began slowly rubbing her whilst kissing her at the same time. He slid his fingers into her and to his amazement she was already wet. He broke contact with her lips and just looked at her.

"It's been a while," was all she could say; Lucius had never given her any pleasure.

Knowing that she was already wet, James removed his boxers and nestled himself between her legs. He placed himself at her opening but before he could slide himself inside of her, Lily had somehow managed to push him over so that she was now straddling him. Lily leaned over and began kissing him and slightly rubbing herself against him so that his penis was stroking her while they kissed.

Lily then slipped him into her opening and began moving, grinding into him. She could tell my the moans in his throat that he also had been waiting a long while. Lily broke the kiss and began moving quicker; she felt James move his hands up and down her body until they rested on her hips. As Lily moved faster she could feel her orgasms build up, with a couple of more thrusts she heard James groan even louder and with one final thrust she felt her orgasm overwhelm her; the fact that James was coming inside her made it all the more better. Lily's legs began to shake as she rolled over and lay by James's side. James lay on his side to face her his breathing still rapid.

"So, when you said 'a while' how long are we talking?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Well. . .since we last slept together," she said, as her cheeks went red.

"Are you being serious?" he asked but got no reply. "Lily?"

"Well, let's just say Lucius knows where to put it but he doesn't know how to hit it," she sighed, which inherited a smirk from James.

"It's not funny," she said but she was smiling.

"I think it is," he said, slowly running his hand up her thigh. "I know what you like and I know every little inch of you."

"Oh really?" she said in an inquisitive way.

"Yeah," he smirked once more. But it was soon wiped off with Lily getting up and walking away. She walked towards the bathroom and as she did, she noticed James watching every move. She swayed her hips until she reached the door and turned to face him just to say, "Well. . ?"

James sprung up from his bed and stumbled all the way to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next couple of weeks were a complete blur to Lily; she had all the decorations to be made, the auditions for the bands and a Hogsmeade visit to arrange. She had hardly seen her friends except during class time and felt guilty for not making time to spend with them. Also she hadn't spoke a word to James since the night they had last spent together and to top it off she hadn't spent much time with Lucius either.

The Hogsmeade visit was drawing close and everyone was buzzing at the breakfast table about the dance. As Lily walked into the hall she heard different conversations of who was going with who and who wanted to go with who. The one that interested her the most, though, was a brown haired girl saying, "I heard James Potter's band is playing, he is so hot. Do you think he would go with me?" Lily of course knew that she had to deal with James going with someone else, she could hardly walk into the dance with James as Lucius would be there.

She sat down next to Lissa and Mary.

"What have you been up to, Lily?" Lissa asked.

"Arranging this ball, I'm so exhausted," she said, helping herself to some food.

"Oh right. So you're coming to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow, right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. What are you two planning to go as? And who you going with?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm going with Remus and I was planning to go as Cleopatra," Mary spoke.

"And I'm going with Sirius obviously and I'm going as an Angel," Lissa said. "What are you going as?"

"I was going to go as Cinderella but I don't know if they will have the costume because its generally a Muggle thing so I was thinking a fairy of some type. I'm not entirely sure, though, I think I will wait and see what's there."

"Yeah, we will help you look for something. Take it you're going with Malfoy?" Mary asked

"Well, he actually hasn't asked me yet but you know him," Lily said. "Well tomorrow night you could come up to my room and we could get ready together if that's if you want."

"Yeah, that would be cool. Sirius and Remus are getting James so they could just meet us there," Lissa said.

"Cool. Well, I will see you tomorrow usual time and place? I have to go and see Lucius. Tell Alice about tomorrow when you see her?"

"Okay," Mary and Lissa said together.

As Lily was walking over to the Slytherin table she passed James, Sirius and Remus and both Lily and James just looked and each other with smirks on their faces. She reached the Slytherin table and sat herself next to Lucius and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I said I would go with Lissa, Mary and Alice because I haven't really spent time with them lately."

"You haven't spent time with me either and I'm your boyfriend," he said, getting slightly angry.

"Well, how about I meet you after I get my costume? How's that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. And you're going to the dance with me aren't you?"

"Yeah. Well, the three girls are coming up to my room to get dressed. But well. . ." she said, trailing off.

"Well what?"

"Well, Lissa is going with Black and Mary is going with Lupin so they are going to meet up with Potter in the Heads Common Room. I was gonna say you could come up and meet me there but I don't think you would want to," she said really quietly.

"And why would I not want to come up?" he said more loudly.

"I was just saying I know how you don't get on with them."

"Well, yeah but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't escort you?"

"Okay. . .well, I will see you in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow about one, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you later," he said, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily woke up early on the Saturday morning of the 31st of October and went for a shower. She went through her day in her head: _"Meet the girls, buy a costume, meet Lucius, come back, have a shower, do my hair, put on costume". _She had her whole day planned and it certainly did not include James till they met in the common room when it was time for the dance. Little did she realise she would meet James in the bathroom. She never in a million years expected him to be up this early.

"Good morning, Lily," he said brightly.

"You're awful happy for this time in the morning," she said, still half sleeping.

"That's because I get to see your beautiful face every morning," he said moving close to her expecting a kiss.

"James, move, I have to have a shower."

"Well, continue on then, my Lily flower."

"Well, then leave," she said, gesturing him to leave the bathroom.

"Well now, Lily, its nothing I haven't seen before. If I recall correctly," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"James, it's early in the morning, I don't have time. I have so much to do and so little time. I have to try and make myself presentable -" she began, but was stopped by James butting in.

"You don't need to try, you already are," he said sweetly.

"Well, as I was saying, I have so much to -" she was cut off my James kissing her.

Lily did manage to get her shower but she was not alone. Both Lily and James went down to the Great Hall for breakfast looking slightly flushed and it did not go un-noticed by their friends. They realised that Lily and James must made friends again. It was not only their friends that noticed it but Lucius was also looking slightly taken aback by the look on both of their faces.

"Alright, girls, you ready for some shopping?" Lily asked.

"Lily, are you feeling alright? You're not usually a morning person," Lissa asked.

"I feel totally fine. I had a really good start to the day," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I wonder why," came Sirius's sarcastic voice looking at James's face. "Looks like Prongs had a good start as well."

"Shut up, Padfoot," was all James could say, although Sirius wasn't wrong; he had had the perfect start to the day.

"Well, we had better get going if we want decent costumes," Lily spoke. Both girls agreed and kissed their boyfriends goodbye. Lily noticed James looking at her knowing full well that she would love nothing more to just kiss him at that point but instead just said, "Bye, James". Lily looked at the girls waiting for them and noticed Sirius whispering something into Lissa's ear which made her blush.

"Well are we finally ready then?" Lily said.

"Yeah," both answered.

"Where are we getting Alice?" Lily asked.

"Entrance Hall, you know how she always has breakfast with Frank," Lissa said, still with her red face. They left the Great Hall to get Alice and then began to walk down to Hogsmeade still deep in conversation.

"What the hell is up with your face, Lissa? Ever since Sirius whispered to you, it has been beaming red," Mary stated.

"Nothing is wrong with it, just Sirius being kinky as usual," she said going even redder. "Do you know they have even planned where they are sleeping tonight?"

"Yeah, I did hear something bout that. Something like Peter was out for the night so you would be in the boys dormitory and Alice is staying with Frank like she _always _does after a ball -"

"Hey," Alice said loudly, "just because you haven't slept with a boy in so long, Mary."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, I was only joking" she said, as all the girls laughed at Mary's face.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, as I was saying, since you two are out and Lily doesn't live there anymore I have the room to myself. So there," Mary finished.

"Do you ever get the feeling we are being followed?" Lily asked totally at random.

"Random, Lily, but I do actually," Lissa began. "And I know why." Lissa pointed at the three figures behind them which turned out to be Sirius, Remus and James.

"Where is Peter these days?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot! He has a girlfriend apparently," Mary said, quite shocked.

"Seriously?" Lily said.

"Yeah, there's so much that you have missed," Lissa added.

"Well, you can catch me up the rest of the day. Oh crap, I have to meet Lucius at one. He said I don't see him enough."

"Boo!!!" Lissa moaned.

"I know, but you can catch me up later I promise, how bout next Saturday? We can have a girls night?" Lily said reassuringly trying to persuade the others.

"Okay, I suppose that would work," Lissa said, and the others agreed.

"Right, it's settled then, my room next Saturday. Now let's get in this shop before the rest of the school come down, I want the best costume ever," Lily said.

They stepped into one of the dress shops in Hogsmeade and looked around. They were looking for the shop owner to asked for some assistance. Lily heard a bell from the front of the shop and swirled around to see Alice pressing the bell constantly and from beyond a curtain behind the counter she heard a voice say "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"How can I help you dears?" an elderly woman said.

"Well, we are having a Halloween ball up at the school and we were looking for some costumes," Lissa said in a very polite voice.

"Yes, if you want to step through the back I'm sure I can rustle up something," the woman spoke. All the girls followed the woman through the back. "Who's first?"

"I'll go," Alice spoke.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wanting to be Juliet if you can manage that?" Alice asked and with a couple of flicks from the woman's wand Alice had a perfect red and gold dress. It was a low cut with gold ribbon zigzagging down to her tummy.

"Well?" she said to the others.

"Its great!"

It came to 11 o'clock and all the girls had their costumes. The shop was buzzing with loads of giggling girls waiting to get their costumes. All the girls wanted to go for accessories for their costumes so they went to one of the other shops for those. Lily had found the perfect pair that would match her costume.

"Listen, I have to meet Lucius in an hour, do you all just want to come up to the Three Broomsticks and have a conversation and a butterbeer before I meet him? I know he will just want to go back up to the castle anyway," Lily asked.

"Yeah, we will begin to catch you up," Lissa said, linking arms with Lily and pulling her up the street to the Three Broomsticks. As they entered, they noticed the three boys sitting in the far away corner.

"C'mon," Lissa said.

"I don't want Lucius to see me with him -" Lily began, but then she looked at Lissa's face. "Oh, alright then," Lily gave in. They went over to where they were sitting and Lily was last to sit down. She noticed Sirius trying to peek into Lissa's bags and Lissa hit his hand away.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" James asked her.

"Yeah," she said, as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Got your costume then?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Can I see it?" he pried at her.

"No, you will just need to wait and see like the rest," she said, smiling at him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear so that the others didn't hear, "I would rather like to see what's under it". None of the rest of them noticed, though; they were too busy either kissing or trying to look in one another's bags.

"I think not," she said in a low voice.

"What time are you lot going back up to the castle at?" Lily asked them constantly looking at the time.

"Well, we could come to your common room at five and we will just have our shower and stuff in our dormitory because you share a room with him," Lissa said with a disgusted face.

"Thanks very much," James said in a shocked tone.

"Well, its just well. . .you're my cousin and it wouldn't be very nice," Lissa said.

"True."

"Well, that's okay with me then. The ball starts at half past seven so that would be fine," Lily answered her question.

"Wait," came Sirius's voice. "So we're not having dinner?"

"Is that all you bloody think about?" Lissa asked.

"No. I was worried about the younger students," Sirius lied.

"Don't worry Padfoot, there will be food there and the younger students are having dinner in their dormitories," James reassured him.

"Well, that's okay then, I suppose," he said but looked at Lily. "Somewhere you need to be?" he asked her.

"I'm meeting Lucius here in half an hour," she said.

"But Lily, we need to have the hall decorated by three," James said.

"Don't worry, it wont take that long."

"Sorry, what won't take long?" Sirius asked.

"Well, seeing him. He just wants to see me for a little while so I'll be able to meet James in the hall at two. That's all."

She knew that James understood what she meant when she said "it wont take long". The expression on his face had changed to a more slightly depressed look.

After hearing many stories of Peter and his girlfriend, Lily noticed that it was five minutes until one, and knew that Lucius loved to be on time. Saying her goodbyes, she went and got another table across the bar from her friends. At the precise moment she looked over at James, Lucius walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," was all she could say to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Ever Fallen in Love?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you all know the drill by now surely**

**I also don't own the lyrics either they are from The Jam, The Buzzcocks, Van Morrison and Bon Jovi**

**Chapter 7**

After finally getting rid of Lucius with ten minutes to spare before she had to meet James, she just had enough time to straighten herself up and put her hair up into a very untidy pony tail then ran mostly all the way down to the Great Hall. As she opened the doors she noticed James had already started. She watched him boss around the others to get things done and he was even helping. While others decorated James began to set up the stage so that the bands could rehearse. He looked over to the doors to see Lily standing there.

"You could help, you know," he spoke down the mike, which startled Lily.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up!" she shouted and began to walk over to the stage. "When are the bands coming?"

"They should be here in about half an hour," he said, not looking at her.

"James, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all, except you swaning off with Malfoy and leaving me to do all this. No, nothing is wrong, Evans," he raged.

"And what do you care what I do with Lucius?" she asked in a mulled voice so the others helping could not hear. "And what's with the Evans?"

"It's nothing to do with me what you do with _him _but it has everything to do with me when you don't turn up to things you're supposed to - and Evans is your name!" he said sourly.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it - Potter!" She glared at him before storming off and began to instruct the others. After all the bands had rehearsed and the hall was decorated all that was left was the food to be sent up, which was not a problem. Lily looked at the time and noticed it was 4 o'clock. She had one hour before her friends would be up at her room. So after everything was done she headed back up to her room to take a shower and relax a bit before her friends came. However not everything went to plan. Lily received an owl saying that Lissa, Mary and Alice were going to be a bit late which was expected as all three girls fought over the shower.

Knowing that she had a bit more time, Lily went for a long soak in a bubble bath wondering what was up with James and what caused him to speak to her like that. Of course it had something to do with Lucius and the fact that he hated him. After pondering on the thought for a while Lily got up out the bath and dried herself off and put her hair up into her rollers and covered her head with her towel. She slipped on her dressing gown and went down to the common room after realising she left her bags there. She noticed James sitting at the table appearing to be reading a book but that was never the case with James. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake. He took a big inhale and asked what the time was.

"Nearly six," Lily answered.

"I better get moving," he said, and walked away to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time 7 o'clock came the girls had their costumes on and were putting the final touches to their hair and make-up.

Alice's hair was tied up with a few curls hanging down the side of her face and a gold ribbon in her hair to match her costume.

Mary had a long white dress with slits up either side of her leg which showed off the sandal straps up her legs. She had her Cleopatra tiara on with her hair extremely straight.

Lissa's angel, however, didn't seem angel-like but none the less it didn't stop her looking beautiful. She wore a short white skirt with a white halter top which had silver wings attached to the back and white high heels. Her hair was wavy with her halo just hovering above her head, which Lily had charmed for her.

Lily also had her hair in loose curls, which sat just above her shoulders. She had a green fitted corset which had ragged netted material that resembled a ballerina tutu. On her feet were gold high heels with the straps winding up her legs.

They all took one last look in the mirror and headed down the stairs into the common room to meet the guys. First to go down was Alice. Frank stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs and at the sound of someone coming down the stairs, every one of the boys looked up to see if it was one of their girls. Everyone turned round with Sirius standing up and shouting "Finally! I am starving!" When Alice met with Frank Mary was the next down the stairs followed by Lissa and then Lily. All that could be heard was Lissa's giggling and Sirius making Lissa walk in front of him so he could get a better look. Lily looked round to looked at James who looked slightly disappointed all the time Lucius offered her his arm and led her off out the common room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the couples plus James walked into the Hall everyone was in awe with the decorations put up. The ghosts had even made an effort to turn up and added to the effect of the floating pumpkins. Some of the house tables were pushed up against the wall, which had a variety of little snacks to eat and a variety of drinks down the far end of the table. Sirius's eyes lit up and looked at Lissa who said "go on then". Sirius had a small skip in his step as he dragged Lissa up to the table. Lucius gave Lily a peck on the cheek then rushed off to get his friends.

"So much for him being my date then," was all Lily could say.

"Don't worry too much about it, Lily. Remus, Sirius and James all have to go just shortly to set up so it will just be us girlies," Mary said, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay," she said with a smile on her face.

Everyone was gathered in front of the stage to listen to what Dumbledore had to say. Sirius had already piled his plate sky high and was standing munching into the mound as Dumbledore spoke. Lily had just stood next to Lissa and was wondering what was happening.

"Welcome to our Halloween ball. I would like to thank our Head Girl and Boy for all their effort to make this happen and now I would like to officially open this ball with them having the first dance. Miss Evans, Mr Potter if you please." The crowd parted leaving Lily and James in the middle of the dance floor. The school band struck up and Lily looked over to try and look for Lucius but there was no sign. James grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and started to waltz off round the dance floor. After about a minute more people joined the dance which gave Lily the chance to talk to him without anyone hearing.

"What the hell was that about today, Potter?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think, Lily?"

"I don't know, James, that's why I'm asking you."

"I was jealous, okay? I was jealous of the fact that Malfoy snaps his fingers and you go running."

"I am his girlfriend, James, I am entitled to see him, you know."

"Some girlfriend you are! When he isn't there, you're fucking me."

"Look, I just can't seem to say no to him - and you know fine well how I feel about you," she said, staring into his hazel eyes. "Well do you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder, Lily. How do you feel about me?" They had now stopped dancing but no one had noticed them.

"I love you, James."

Right there and then, by the way she looked into his eyes, he knew she wasn't lying to him and felt the urge to kiss her but knew that he couldn't. Instead, he kissed her hand and gave her a bow whilst looking into her eyes and gave her a smile. He then disappeared into the crowd leaving Lily standing smiling on the spot. She was then surrounded by her friends talking about the current 4th year band that were playing and she didn't even notice.

"So hows this band thing working, Lils?" Lissa asked. Snapping out of her daze, Lily replied.

"Well, it's the 4th year band then the 5th year band then James's band."

"Oh, it's James now, is it? What happened to Potter?" Lissa questioned.

"Well, I think we're back on again" Lily smiled.

After a time of dancing away and constantly trying to get through the crowd to the drinks table it was time for James's band to make an appearance. Sirius, Remus, Peter and James all walked onto the stage and began playing.

"This song," James spoke, "is called _Town Called Malice,_ which there seems to be lot of in this place."

_"Better stop dreaming of the quiet life -  
cos it's the one we'll never know  
And quit running for that runaway bus -  
cos those rosey days are few  
And - stop apologising for the things you've never done,  
Cos time is short and life is cruel -  
but it's up to us to change  
This town called malice.  
Rows and rows of disused milk floats  
stand dying in the dairy yard  
And a hundred lonely housewives clutch empty milk  
bottles to their hearts  
Hanging out their old love letters on the line to dry  
It's enough to make you stop believing when tears come  
fast and furious  
In a town called malice."_

James noticed that the girls in the front row were dancing along, which put a big smile on his face.

_"Struggle after struggle - year after year  
The atmosphere's a fine blend of ice -  
I'm almost stone cold dead  
In a town called malice._

A whole street's belief in Sunday's roast beef  
gets dashed against the Co-op  
To either cut down on beer or the kids new gear  
It's a big decision in a town called malice.

_The ghost of a steam train - echoes down my track  
It's at the moment bound for nowhere -  
just going round and round  
Playground kids and creaking swings -  
lost laughter in the breeze  
I could go on for hours and I probably will -  
but I'd sooner put some joy back  
In this town called malice!"_

The Hall burst into applause and James spoke again. "Well I hope you enjoyed that one. Our next song is called _Ever Fallen in Love_?"

_"You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse_

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with?"

Lily looked up the minute James sung those words and knew full well what this song was about - all she could do was look up at him and shake her head and smile.

_"You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse_

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with…"

Again the hall stopped dancing and stood and applaued the Marauders. James spoke once more "I am now going to pass you on to my dear friend, Padfoot!"

Sirius stepped forward and spoke into the mike and announced their next song. "This next one goes out to an old friend of mine and you'll know exactly who you are when you hear it!"

_"Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,   
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl. . ."_

The girls all looked at Lissa and smiled but Lissa's attention was on Sirius up on the stage, looking down at her as if she were the only one in the room.

_"Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl."_

The rest of the girls were still dancing away but Lissa was rooted to the spot just staring at Sirius sing.

"_Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,   
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl 

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da."

As the music died down, Lissa mouthed the words "I love you" to Sirius who then mouthed it back before saying, "Okay people, its time for you to grab your loved one - or just anyone - for this next and final song of the night!"

James once more stepped to the mike and signalled the rest to start playing.

_"This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up -" _

Lily was grabbed by Lucius and pulled into a dance.

"Where have you been all night" he asked.

"Just with my friends, that's all."

"Okay, no probs." She placed her head on his shoulder wishing it was James she was holding. Instead she just had to make do and listen to James sing.

_"It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry   
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near   
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man -"

After the first line of this verse Lily sprung her head up from Lucius' shoulder and looked straight at James and knew fine well that this was his way of saying that he was sorry for everything that he had done at that he would always love her no matter what. For that she smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?" Malfoy asked.

"This is just a really good song, that's all," she lied. "And I love being with you," she lied once again.

"_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time_

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face   
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you 

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme   
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always"

The hall was filled with couples now kissing as the last of the song played. Lucius looked at Lily and she knew exactly what he wanted. She gave him a kiss and as they parted he pulled at her arm to pull her out of the hall.

"No, Lucius, I'm not leaving just now, I have to meet up with Lissa and everyone else. I think they are staying over at my dormitory tonight - sort of a girls thing."

"Fine!" he snapped and stormed out of the hall, followed by his friends. Lily then walked up to her friends who were now getting their boyfriends as they jumped off the stage. As Lissa and Mary were talking to their boyfriends James walked up to Lily.

"Whats up with your other half, he didn't look too happy?" James asked.

"I told him I was having the girls over so I didn't have to sleep with him," she said, smiling at James who was now wrapping his hands round her waist.

"I thought you were his girlfriend and _couldn't say no _to him?" he said still smiling at her.

"Well this time I could. I want to be with you tonight if you still want me?" she said seductively.

"Hell yes," was all that he could say and knowing that her boyfriend and his friends were away he could kiss her. In their minds it was a perfect end to a perfect evening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: Hey sorry this took so long just didn't know what to write really lol. A have also been really busy at uni an stuff as well but I hope you all like it.**

**Plz Review**


	9. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the oc's**

**Chapter 8**

James was woken by a small hand rubbing up and down his tummy and turned to notice the petite redhead lying next to him snuggling on his chest. He could hardly believe that this was actually happening, that she Lily Evans had chosen him over her own boyfriend. Lily began to stir but he couldn't help but look at her.

"Have you been watching me sleep you perve?" she asked sleepily

"And what if I have what are you gonna do about it?" he replied in a suggestive manner

"Nothing just now you have worn me out" she said with a smile

"Fine. Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be great" James got up and pulled on some clothes and walked to the door.

"I will be back in 5" he said smiling at her and leaving the room.

She decided she had to get up an get washed but she really couldn't be bothered moving. Instead she rolled over and went to James's chest of drawers and pulled out one of his t-shirts and slipped it on. She then went back over to the bed and lay about thinking of how she got into this mess with both Lucius and James. Of course it started with the drunken night but James made her feel twice of what Lucius ever did. "_What should I do? Stay with Lucius and continue to feel nothing or actually take control in my life and be with the one guy I really want to be with?" _

"Lily?" _"oh shit"_ she thought

"Lily?" she ran into the bathroom and pulled off the t-shirt and quickly stepped into the shower and turned it on. A knock came on the door. "Lily?"

"I will be out in a minute" she shouted. She came out the shower and wrapped the towel round her and stepped into her room. To find Malfoy sitting on her bed.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey to you as well" he replied with a huge grin on his face. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not so bad. Tired mostly" he looked at her an patted the bed next to him where she then took up the position.

"So why don't you lay down" he suggested. She didn't know why she did it but she obliged.

James walked into the common room and heard moans coming from Lily's room. He sat the tray down on the table and stormed up to his room and slammed the door with his foot.

After _he _finished he bid Lily farewell leaving her hanging as always. She got up and went back to the shower to de-cleanse herself of _him_ she realised she didn't want to be with him it was James she wanted to be with, it was James who she loved. Upon realising this she ran into his room and flung herself on his bed.

"I love you James" she said kissing his neck. He opened his mouth to begin his rant about Lily having sex with Malfoy but she cut him off with her finger

"Don't say anything let me finish. James I love you. I have realised I don't want _him_ I want you. I am going to finish with him. If that's ok with you" she finished taking a deep breath

"Lily its not that …….. Its"

"What?" she said slightly less smiling.

"You know you don't have to break up with him for me, you don't have to ask my permission" he laughed slightly.

"For a minute there I thought you didn't want me anymore"

"It took me all my time to get you and I'm not gonna let you go" he said pulling her to his chest and laying down on the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a few hours of lying and talking to James, Lily decided it was really time that she got up an got dressed with some reluctance from James she managed to get up. She went down to the common room and collected her clothes that lay scattered all over the place after last nights events and went to her room. She picked up a spare bit of parchment an scrawled

_Lucius,_

_Meet me in my room in 10 minute please we need to talk_

_Lily._

She didn't even bother to write love because he wasn't worth in. Knowing she had 10 minutes before he came she took a shower and pulled on some joggers and a t-shirt. She then went back to her room an noticed _him _lying on her bed.

"So what do you want to talk bout?" he said with the trade mark Malfoy smirk

"Nothing like that Lucius" she replied

"Oh he said sitting up" looking more concerned

"Well, lately I have been feeling ….. Oh I don't know what I have been feeling …. Its just well"

"Well what Lily?" he said starting to get enraged

"I don't think I can do this anymore" she said looking down to her hands not knowing what he was going to say or do next and to be honest not really wanting to know.

"Do what Lily?" he said now standing and walking towards her.

"I mean us Lucius. I thought I loved you but I don't and I don't want to lead you on anymore" she said looking at him. He just stared at her for a while not saying anything then suddenly grabbed her and kissed her roughly. He pulled away an said

"Well then I will make you love me" he said while gripping her arms had an then forced her down on the bed. He began kissing her roughly and feeling her body

"Lucius STOP!" but he continued an began ripping her clothes off.

"NO LUCIUS GET OFF ME" but yet he continued ripping her clothes and kissing his way down to the waistband of her bottoms an pulled them off her. Lily was trying to force him off her but she was too weak to shift his body. He then held her hands above her head so all that she could do was wriggle around trying to get him off. He began forcefully kissing her once more. She bit his tongue as he forced it into her mouth and she heard him yelp in pain.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

"YOU BITCH" he shouted an brung his hand down hard on her cheek. While still holding her hands above her head he used his other hand and started undoing his trousers.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" knowing full well no one could hear her. As he pulled himself out his trousers he was now tugging on her waist band of her pants. She closed her eyes and began to cry her eyes out she couldn't face the next part she felt so vurnable and weak she couldn't believe that he would do something like this to her. She felt her pants reach her ankles an him forcing her legs open so that he was nestled between then. She though "_This is it this is where my life ends". _She could do nothing but wait but it never came instead his limp body fell on top of her. She looked around and there he was James was standing at the door.

He rushed over to the bed and pushed him off her an helped her up. He got her dressing gown from the bottom of her bed and wrapped it around her. He took her into his room an lay her down on the bed. She never even opened her mouth, she was still in a state of shock. He brushed a strand of her from her faced and placed a kiss on her forehead but as he did she flinched and began shouting

"GET AWAY FROM ME U BASTARD" and started punching and kicking in all directions. James tried to calm her down he grabbed her legs and hands and said soothingly

"Lily …Lily its fine your safe its me James" she began to calm down. "Now am going to go get Dumbledore and I will lock the door ok?"

"No James don't leave me" she grabbed his arms and tried to pull him close to her.

"Lily its ok. I will be back in 5 minutes ok? He wont get you Lily I have up immobilised he wont get you. I promise." with his words he left and locked the door as promised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Days past, Lucius was suspended and Lily spent most of her time in bed. She was of course excused from class until she felt up to it. James mostly spent time with her unless he was in class. He would bring her homework, bring her food and did anything she needed. The first couple of days were the worst but Lily had began to talk and actually get up and shower. Then one day it happened. Everyone was sitting at their house tables for breakfast when the great hall doors burst open and in strode Lily fully clothed in her uniform. The hall was full of murmurs "_I heard she dumped him for Potter and then he raped her", "Well I heard she was cheating on him ……"_ and so it went on. She placed herself in between her two best friends Lissa and Mary.

"Hey Lils good to see your up" Lissa said giving her a warm hug.

"Thanks. Well couldn't live in the past now could I. That's most probably what he wanted"

"Yeah we are hear if you need us you know that" Lissa said as both girls hugged her.

"Aw where's my hug everyone hugs Lily but no one hugs me" Sirius whined from across the table and he pouted his lips. Which made everyone laugh. After everyone had finished they stood up to go get their books and Sirius said

"Hey I was being serious about that cuddle" they just ignored him and continued walking and he followed sulking behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After her classes Lily was sitting in her favourite chair in the common room catching up on the mountains of homework she had to do. It took her hours to get through the mass amounts she had, she had worked through dinner which really didn't bother her, she wasn't that hungry. She looked at the clock which read 9.30. She wondered where James had got to he probably was out causing havoake in the corridors as usual with Sirius and Remus. A small tap came on the window which turned out to be an owl. She took the roll of parchment of its leg and began to unscroll it.

_Hey Lily,_

_I know what happened and I was just wondering if you were ok? I know it happened days ago but I know Potter never left your side so I know it wouldn't be safe to write this then. Anyway I hope your ok._

_Love_

_S xxx_

She quickly found a spare bit of parchment and wrote back

_Severus,_

_I am ok thanks for asking. Its good to know I have a friend like you although no one knows lol. I appreciate your concern._

_Love _

_L xxx_

She attached the parchment to the owls leg and told it to reply to its sender. The owl hooted in recognition of whom she was speaking about and flew back where it came from. At that minute James walked in the common room.

"Who was the owl from?" he inquired

"Oh just my mum and dad" she lied. She walked back over to her chair and he came over and came down beside her.

"Lily I'm really glad that your ok now" he said with a smile

"Thanks James" she smiled back at him

"Well … I was wondering …"

"Yes James?"

"Well….. I was sort of wondering. Well now that you have finished with Him. Well if you kinda want to go out with me?" he stuttered and began blushing. Lily leaned down, held his chin and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I would be honoured" which made him smile and pick her up and swing her round. He placed her back down and said:

"Will you meet me here tomorrow about dinner time?"

"Of course a will James" she said as she kissed his cheek which went red the minute she did.

"I am going to head off to bed now I really need to sleep" she said

"No bother Lily. I will see you in the morning and I will get you down to breakfast" he said heading off in the direction of his room.

"Night"

"Night" Lily got dressed for bed and climbed in and fell instantly asleep.

"_Well then I will make u love me" he said while gripping her arms had an then forced her down on the bed. He began kissing her roughly and feeling her body_

"_Lucius STOP!" but he continued an began ripping her clothes off. _

"_NO LUCIUS GET OFF ME" but yet he continued ripping her clothes and kissing his way down to the waistband of her bottoms an pulled them off her. Lily was trying to force him off her but she was too weak to shift his body. He then held her hands above her head so all that she could do was wriggle around trying to get him off. He began forcefully kissing her once more. She bit his tongue as he forced it into her mouth and she heard him yelp in pain. _

"_HELP ME PLEASE!" _

"_YOU BITCH" he shouted an brung his hand down hard on her cheek. While still holding her hands above her head he used his other hand and started undoing his trousers._

"_SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" _Lily woke suddenly. Her sheets were tangled round her body and were sticking with her sweat. She looked at her clock 2.30. She lay back down and started to drift back to sleep. All she could see was his face staring at her. She got up and went to her bathroom, walked straight through the other door. She looked at his peaceful face and leaned down and kissed his forehead which forced him to wake.

"Sorry. I had a nightmare could I please sleep with you?" she asked

"You know you can" he said lifting the covers so she could get in. She drifted into a peaceful sleep the best she had in months.

"_Lily will you marry me?" James asked as he went down on one knee._ She dreamt of her and James's life together as she slept in his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: Hey I'm really sorry this has taken so long totally forgot a had this one finished lol. Its going to be a while before my next chapter I have exams at the minute so I really need to study. You all know what its like I'm sure. Until then**

**Plz Review**


	10. Back to Potter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot and the o/c**

**Authors Note: I got this part of my story from one of my friends hope you all like it**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Lily and James made there way down to the great hall hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. Everyone just stared open mouthed at them knowing the rumours were true that Lily had infact dumped Malfoy for James. They took their usual places at the breakfast table ignoring the fact that the whole school were still staring their way.

"Got a good look have you" Sirius shouted at the entire Hall. "What's up with you Lily?" he asked but at that moment his question was answered when he seen none other Lucius Malfoy waltzing in the Great Hall with a smirk on his face and joining the Slytherin table and glared over at Lily.

"Look you guys I'm just gonna grab some toast and back up stairs I really cant be bothered with this this morning." Lily said standing up an giving James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok Lily I will be up just shortly ok?" James replied

"Yeah ok" she turned an left the great hall. All the time Malfoy never took his eyes off her.

"If he looks at her one more time am gonna wipe that stupid smirk off his face" James growled as he eyed Malfoy.

"God Prongs and I thought u were possessive about Evans before you started going out with her" Sirius sniggered.

"Not the time Sirius" Lissa whispered to him noticing James's anger rise. "I think you better go check on Lily"

"Yeah I think I will" he said getting up and leaving the hall.

_Meanwhile over at the Slytherin Table_

"Look at her acting as if she doesn't have a care in the world. She is gonna regret ever cheating on me" Malfoy said never taking his eyes off Lily

"I thought you didn't really care about her anyway?" one of his minions asked

"Its besides the point no one ever cheats on a Malfoy and gets away with it. Are the plans in place?" He questioned

"Yes they are Lucius"

"Good we act tomorrow night. By the time they get there to save her she wont even remember she set eyes on James Potter"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thankfully Lily never had any classes with the Slytherins it was the last thing she needed. Most of her day was spend with her mind wondering over how her life became messed up. She looked over her shoulder everywhere she went, she couldn't help but think "_I just know he is going to try talking to me or do something to me." _Somehow she just couldn't shift it from her mind, she knew all too well what he was like and no one got the better of a Malfoy. Wondering through the corridors to the library she felt someone grab her.

"What the …" she began when she felt someone's lips come down hard on hers.

"I have been wanting to do that all day" they spoke

"James you idiot you nearly gave me a heart attack" she said slapping his chest. "I didn't even see you"

"Yeah I had my cloak on" he chuckled and began kissing her neck

"Not the point. So can anyone see us now?" she asked seductively.

"Nope. Why?" he never got to answer he question when Lily pulled him round into a deserted corridor.

"This is why" pulling into her an kissing him. Feeling his hardness pressing against her stomach and him groaning into her mouth Lily wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. She nervously reach for his belt and began to undo it but at that time he pulled away from their kiss to breathlessly say "What are you doing?"

"What do you think Mr. Potter?" she spoke still fumbling with his trousers.

"Never thought I would see the day ….." he began as Lily cut him for with another passionate kiss. He trailed his hand up her thigh to stroke her through her drenched underwear. He didn't need telling twice with one swift movement he pulled her pants down her legs where she kicked them off and he lifted her by her arse and pined her against the wall. He let one had trail down her stomach and under her skirt and began to rub her sensitive clit. He other hand snaked under shirt and up to pinch her already hard nipple. Lily moaned again and again into his mouth as he slipped his finger into her sex. He removed his hand from Lily's chest with some protests from Lily and pulled himself from his boxers. With one swift movement he removed his fingers from her and thrust himself into her. He cupped her arse and brought her closer to him her meeting everyone of his thrusts. He broke apart from her lips to catch his breath and the look of lust in her eyes drove him crazy. He could feel himself getting closer and by her short breaks and moans he knew she was nearly there to. He felt her walls tightening around him and with one final thrust he spilled himself in his mixed with her heat as they came in perfect unison. He held her there for a few moments until he felt as if his legs were about to buckle from beneath him. He breathlessly bend down to pick up his boxers and trousers and in the process take Lily's pants with him. As he tucked himself in Lily kissed him once more. She broke apart and broke away and looked down searching for her pants, little did she know they were in James's pocket.

"James where are my pants?"

"I don't know where did you kick them to?" he replied raising an eyebrow

"Oh well" she shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing

"We will go back to the dorm and get some before dinner starts"

"No its cool dinner is about to start now anyway. Lets go" she held out her hand and he took it.

"But Lily I cant sit through dinner knowing that you wont be wearing pants"

"Just don't think about it James"

"But Liiilllllyyy I already know and I'm getting turned on again. Would you let me sit at the dinner table with a hard on?" he moaned

"Just sit your cloak on top of it" she suggested with a slight giggle. He stopped an pinned her against the wall holding her hands at either side of her head.

"You - are - a - wicked - wicked - woman" he said kissing her neck and tried to put his hand up her skirt.

"And we will never get anywhere is you continue this" was all she could say getting turned on again. "Move lets go to dinner"

"Fine. Don't be making plans for after dinner though. I will not be responsible for my actions if you do" he waned her and started to tickle her. They reach the great hall and took their usual seats. James all the time made sure he held is cloak draping over his groin thinking _" This woman is going to be the death of me I just know it" _He looked at Lily who was till smirking at him.

"Prongs how come you have your cloak?" Sirius asked looking at him.

"Nothing I just fancied scaring Lily that's all" he relied never taking his eyes off Lily. Sirius was looking at the two of the wildly then noticed something pink sticking out of James's trouser pocket. He leaned in to whisper "James are they yours?" he asked with a snigger

"What do you think?" he replied

"Well …."

"Don't even start Padfoot"

"Well if it means that they are not yours that must mean you an Lily had some fun which means …." he ducked under the table and was suddenly yanked by the collar back up again.

"Never ever try to stare at my girlfriends crotch Padfoot" he warned

"Sorry I just wanted to know if its true about redheads" he said quite innocently

"With all the girls you have been with I'm sure you have been with a redhead"

"Yeah but still cant blame a guy for trying" shrugging his shoulders.

"Am sure Lissa would want to know about it Sirius"

"Know about what?" Lissa stopped talking to Lily to ask him.

""Now look what you have done" he whispered once again to James

"Nothing sweetheart just James being an arse as usual" he reassured her giving James a death glare. After the plates were clean James gave a faked yawn and said

"Well I am beat I am going to bed. Fancy it Lily?"

"If that was you trying to get me in bed James Potter you are going to have to try a lot harder"

"I am sure I can try" he said with a smirk on his face which Lily just returned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a couple of hours in James's bed Lily realised she had her rounds to do _"Oh I cant be bothered am so tired" _she said to herself looking at a peaceful James asleep. She tip toed to her room to get some fresh clothes and pulled on her cloak on over her jeans and slipped out the common room into the draughty corridors. Most of the castle was covered all she had left to do was the dungeons the part she hated the most. She quickened her pace to get it over with when someone jumped out in front of her an grabbing onto her. She struggled against this hooded being an she got free and tried to turn to leave but she was surrounded.

"Well hello my sweet Lily" one of the hooded figures spoke

"Malfoy?" she said squinting tried to see through the mask under the hood

"After all this time I'm back to Malfoy am I?" he asked lowering his hood and removing his mask. Lily now staring at him knowing something was coming next "You don't honestly think that I was going to let you get away with everything you have done do you?"

"All I done was broke up with you" she spoke as her voice broke

"All you done she says" smirking as his fellow death eaters laughter rang around the deserted corridor "You made me the laughing stock of the school. You don't think I don't know about you fucking about the school with Potter?" he began walking towards her. She never took her eyes off him and began walking backwards but was firmly held in place by the death eater behind her.

"What do you want me to say?" she began her eyes filling up

"Don't start the water works with me bitch they wont work. You are going to forget you ever set eyes on the fucking prick Potter you will pay. No one cheats on a Malfoy and gets away with it" he spat as he drew his wand. Lily began sobbing even harder as the death eater behind her let her go. She opened her eyes to see every death eater in the circle had their wand pointed at her.

"See you later Lily" Malfoy sneered and a light from every wand hit Lily as she crumpled to the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_2 weeks and 5 days later_

"Do we still not have any leads on who would have attack Miss Evans Albus?" a voice spoke

"I'm afraid not Poppy" he spoke

"But its been 2 weeks!"

Lily lay in her hospital bed the voices around her sounded distant. She tired to open her eyes but it was a blur, she tried to pull herself up from her bed but she fell back down. She was too weak to do anything.

"What - where" she stuttered and a sudden rush of people surrounded her trying to talk to her.

"Quiet everyone now please" Dumbledore shouted over the noise

"Why am I in the hospital wing? How long have I been here?"

"Lily you were attacked you have been here just over two weeks" a voice from her immediate left spoke. She looked to see who it was

"How many times have I told you the name is Evans, Potter"

"What?" James said completely outraged.

"You heard me. Why are you even here get the message I don't want out with you" she turned to look at everyone else "Where is Lucius? Why isn't he here?"

"Lily why would he be here?" Lissa said slightly confused

"Em ….. because he is my boyfriend that's why" she said getting bored of these stupid questions.

"Lily you haven't been going out for a while. He tried to rape you not that long ago" Mary tried to explain

"He would never do that! Plus I have only started going out with him as if I would let do anything remotely like that" she spoke slightly outraged

"Lily please drink this you need to rest" Madame Pomfrey spoke delicately as she handed the goblet to Lily which she downed the contents. Minutes later she was asleep everyone in silence around her

"What the hell was that bout? She started going out with that arse a over a year ago. Sorry for the language professor" Sirius spoke

"I heard nothing. It seems that Miss Evans has lost her memory we must let it be."

"What do you mean let it be? She thinks she is going out with that psycho and now she is back to hating me!" James shouted

"Sssshhhh Miss Evans is asleep and she needs her rest please everyone out" Madame Promfery interrupted ushering everyone out the wing.

"I guess I better go and inform Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said before leaving the teenagers all standing stunned.

"Is he bloody mental? After everything he is gonna let him near her. I am not having it I just got her and I am not about to give her up for that prick" James shouted tears streaming down his face

"First of all James she is not an object and neither of us are happy that he is going to be near her again. We will make her remember James you just need to be a patient. I promise we will get her back" Lissa managed to get out hugging James as she cried into his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: Hope that was ok. Plz Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever its just I have been so busy and so you don't have to suffer anymore I am looking for someone with loads of time on the their hands that will be willing to write the rest of this for me so no one is disappointed. I would really appreciated if u r interested to email me or something.

Again sorry and thanks


	12. From the Beginning

Authors note: I own nothing blah blah blah

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

From the Beginning

It was another week before Lily got out the hospital and her friends were more than supportive. Lissa spent days after classes with Lily reading her diary to help her remember the last year, she showed her pictures that James took of both of them and pictures from the ball and all the other times they spent together. No matter how many times Lissa read to her and showed her Lily was still convinced that James had wrote all these things and faked the pictures so that she would believe that she actually went out with him. Every waking day Malfoy visited manipulating her telling her that everything she has been shown was a lie. On the morning Lily got out the hospital wing her friends were waiting on her to walk her to breakfast.

"Hey Lils" Lissa greeted with a huge smile to comfort her friend.

" Where is Lucius? Why isn't he here?" she questioned Lissa.

"He is already at breakfast Lils he was up late with homework or something like that" she quickly lied to Lily. Truth was Malfoy didn't want to wait on her he was busy boasting about how after he leaves school he was set to be married into the Blacks fortune.

"Don't lie to her baby!" Sirius whined "Truth is Lily he is down at the breakfast table boasting to the entire Slytherin house that he is marrying my skank of a cousin!" he spat at Lily which he inherited a slap from Lissa who whispered _"Shut up now!" _

"Shut up Black I know what your up to" Lily shouted furiously. Lissa rushed to her side and moved her along the corridor throwing death glares at Sirius and mouthed "_You are gonna pay" _which made Sirius pout and follow on after the girls.

"C'mon Lils lets go get something to eat" Alice assured her whilst ushering her into the great hall.

"Aren't you sitting with Frank today?" Lily asked Alice.

"No today I am gonna sit with you guys if that alright today?" Alice replied looking at Lily sympathetically.

"Yeah its fine but guys you don't need to fuss over me I only had a small accident its not as if I am a recluse or anything. You can go sit with Frank I honestly don't mind I know u sit with him every morning so go." she strained to Alice who just gave her a glare " Honestly go, I'm fine"

"Ok but if u ne…" Alice began

"I know" Lily laughed and hugged her "honestly its like I am a baby" she sniggered once more.

"Hey Lily!" Everyone said except from James.

"Hey" she replied "Hi Potter"

"Hi Li - Evans" he stammered back.

"What's up with you? Another girl dumped you and bruised your ego?" she asked him sarcastically

"Yeah something like that" he mumbled back and strode up the great hall

"Was it something I said?" she asked knowing full well what she meant.

"Look can you two just try and get along please?" Sirius begged Lily.

"Why should I its him trying to convince everyone that we went out he has got the whole school believing it Sirius how he has done it I will never know. People are going to think I am some woman of the night!" she hissed back at him.

"Well I'm not getting stuck between this if it comes to it Lily I pick him over you! Because lets face it you are just being a bitch and you know it he has apologised to you over and over and you are still being a bitch to him!" Sirius shouted at her now rising out of his seat. Looking down at Lily who for once was speechless.

"Sirius please" Lissa whined

"No am sick of this tip toeing around her acting as if nothing if wrong." he shouted at lissa. " Face it he has been nothing but nice to her and she is wrapped up in this wanker" he said pointing to lucius across the hall " when all the time he is engaged to my cousin" after this Lily's head whipped round to see Lucius looking stunned before getting up out the hall " See he cant even face you to tell you and if you don't believe me here" he flung a letter and a copy of the prophet in front of lily. " A letter from my mother about it all feel free to read it. Try and come to your senses a bit!"

"Mr. Black that is quite enough my office now!" McGonagall shouted at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you not think Miss Evans has been through enough Mr Black without you shouting at her?" Professor McGonagall shouted furiously at him "Well?"

"Yes but I just couldn't stand it anymore Minnie!" he mumbled back under his breath

"How many time have I told you not to call me that Black?"

"Sorry Minnie" he smirked

"Right enough get out my office. A weeks detention for harassing Miss Evans and me an for your use of language in the Great Hall!!! Get out" She screamed at him. While he ran off down the hall.

Sirius entered the common room to go to collect his books for the first class of the day to find James lying in his bed staring at the top of his four poster bed.

"You not ready yet mate?" he asked him.

"No I think am gonna ditch today." James replied in an automatic response.

"Ok no prob I will cover for you mate" Sirius replied but at that minute Lily walked into the dormitory. "What do you want? Have you forgot what I told you?"

"I wanted to speak to Potter to apologise Black that's all and to tell you Lissa is waiting on you downstairs." she said with her head hung down to hide her red puffy eyes from him.

"Fine!" Sirius replied before storming off.

"Look Pott-" Lily began

"Enough I don't want to here it Lily I have tried I really have but I give in now I really do. I don't know what else to do"

"Potter I am sorry for the way I spoke to you this morning you didn't deserve it you really didn't and I'm sorry. Also I am going to stay up here with Lissa for a while so you will have the heads dorm to yourself for a while ok? She spoke slowly to him

"Yeah fine whatever" he said never taking his eyes off the top of his bed.

"Will you at least look at me?" he flicked his eyes to her and back up again

"What are your looking at?" she quizzed him and walked over to his bed to see exactly what he was staring at. She looked up and saw carved into the wood LE + JP and a picture of the two of them at the lake just about to kiss.

"So it was true then? Every bit of it?"

"Yeah" he sighed.

"I am sorry James but whatever was there I just don't remember any of it happening. Can we please be friends sort of start over?" she looked at him but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Please I need all the friends I can get. I found out about Lucius and I finished with him. Please?" she pleaded with him

"Ok then I suppose I could" he replied with a slight smile.

"Good its settled then you are coming to mine over the Christmas holidays" she said brightly springing up from his bed.

"What! I never agreed to that!" he shouted bolting upright.

"Yeah you all are. My mum wrote to me to make sure you were going to my sisters wedding. Another thing I guess I forgot." she reminded him for once. But James knew all to well the day that Lily found out about the wedding at the days before.

"Fine if I must. Do you not have class to go to?" he asked her

" No free period all morning thought I would go for a walk. Do you not have class?"

"No I'm ditching today." he said causing a silence between them. "Mind if I come with you?"

" No that would be nice. You can catch me up on everything that has happened" she said smiling and then leading him out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone was in the great hall at lunch. Lissa and Sirius had had their words about his behaviour that morning and were back to being their usual self. Remus had his head in his book occasionally looking over to look at Mary and Mary just stared lovingly at Remus they way she had done for the past year. Everything was back to normal the way it should be. Lily and James both walked down the great hall laughing their heads off and everyone was staring at them.

"You did not did you?" she said through her laughs

"I did and I have the picture to prove it" he said laughing back at her

"Oh I soo need to see that" she sighed trying to stop her laughing and sitting in her seat.

"Need to see what?" Sirius asked bouncing in his seat trying to get in on what they were talking about "Need to see what prongs?" he asked James still bouncing

"Nothing Sirius but if you ever need a lone of my lipstick just ask me ok?" Lily laughed at him and so did the whole entire group.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!!!!" he shouted over the laughter.

"What can I say I lied" James said through his laughter.

"You … You I will get you back for this I will" Sirius pointed in his face and got up and stormed away.

"Now you've done it" Lissa laughed and got up to chase after him " Sirius! Sirius c'mon baby it was only a joke!" she shouted after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both Lily and James moved back into the heads dorm a couple of days later once they had gotten their stuff together and got along as if they were the best of friends. They had even decided to plan a 7th year Christmas party as it would be their last Christmas at Hogwarts.

"I think we should get in the weird sisters or something like that for a band. I mean they are pretty good." James suggested

"Yeah but from what I heard your band did great at the Halloween ball. You sure you lot don't want to play?" she asked

"No. We have had our turn to shine plus I want to enjoy myself" he laughed "Which reminds me do you want to go with me as friends that is?"

"Yeah if you want" she replied not looking up from her note pad. All the time James sat with a huge smile on his face until Lily looked up to ask him "Hogsmade visit before?"

"Yeah sure" he said lounging back in the chair and ruffled his hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Authors Note: I am so sorry it took so long to get done but its here now and not long to go now. I hope u all enjoy it xxx

PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
